The Chronicles of Narnia The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe
by KatrineLaclyon
Summary: Try to imagine you're a fifteen year old girl. You live with your father in a peaceful part of England when Hitler get this idea he wants to bomb London. Your father is going to the war, and you're left all alone in the house. Catharina Isabella Taylor is a young girl who travels with the Pevensies to Narnia. Five goes in, four will come back. Peter/OC.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Try to imagine you're a fifteen year old girl. You live with your father in a peaceful part of England when Hitler get this idea he wants to bomb London. Your father is going to the war, and you're left all alone in the house.

Do you imagine this? Well... in the house right over the street your best friend lives with her three siblings and their parents. Their father is also going to the war, but they still have their mother.

Your father ask their mother, Mrs. Pevensie, to look after you while he is gone. Before he goes, he gives you a small wooden-box which you're not allowed to open.

Together with your friend and her siblings you're evacuated to the countryside where you're going to stay until the war is over. Then you find a magical land ruled by an evil Witch in the back of an old wardrobe. Everything changes, and all of you are thrown into a war.

In the middle of all of this, you're getting nightmares, and they're only getting worse. You also realize you're having a crush on your best friends oldest brother.

"What kind of crazy person is this?" you might ask. Well, let me tell you that it's not a bad question. If I was the one reading this, I would probably think something like that.

Let me answer your question. That's me, or I should probably say _was _me. I'm not the one I used to be any longer, but I'm going to tell you the story about how we defeated the White Witch and my friends became Kings and Queens. I'm going to tell you the story about how the five of us went through the wardrobe, but only four came back.

You might ask: "So that's it? Will there be only broken hearts and no happy ending?" Yes, you might even be disappointed and have the feeling you want to stop reading and leave me to my story.

Let me tell you a small secret. There _is_ a happy ending. There _is _a "and they lived happily ever after"-ending. There _is _a ending where the King finally finds his beloved Queen. There _is_... okay, maybe I should stop right there.

You've got to know what you need to know, or nearly all. There are just a few things left. Let me introduce you to the main character in this story. Me. Catharina Isabella Taylor. Uncommon name? You realy think so? Maybe. I'm not sure. Not any longer.

I have those dark violet eyes which I'm sure are quite uncommon. I have long, dark brown, a bit curly hair, and in the sun it shines like gold. Dad used to say that I was his "little princess", but I guess that's something most young girls have heard from their parents.

Anyway. I'm not high, though I'm not low either. I'm not thick, but still not realy thin. I'm just something between. At school I'm that "weird girl who always have her nose stuck in some book", but Susan, my best friend, and Lucy, her younger sister, says I look beautiful. Actually when I've not just got a bucket of mud over me. Trust me, you don't want that to happen to you.


	2. The Bomb-cellar

**CH. 1**

**The Bomb-cellar**

I stared out the window from the living room. Right over the street I could see the house where the Pevensies lived. In a second I thought I saw a small light and Susans face, but then it was gone. We wasn't allowed to use light, other than small candles in a few seconds.

I turned away from the window and walked slowly over to the small kitchen where I made a small cup of warm chocolate.

With the warm cup in my hands I walked back to the window and sat down in the armchair. Now it was totally darkness outside. I let out a heavy sigh and closed my eyes. I was tired, but didn't want to go to sleep. Not yet. I didn't want to dream of it again. I didn't want to see the wolves attacking Peter, Susan and Lucy. I didn't want to see Edmund in that cell, his skin white and his lips blue. I really didn't want to see it.

I sat up, trembling and gasping. I had just dreamt of it again. I put my head in my hands and felt tears streaming down my cheeks.

_Peter and Susan. _Their names appeared in my head. They didn't knew about my nightmares, but the Pevensies were like the siblings I never had.

I rose from the armchair just as I heard it. I froze. Then I heard it again.

_BOOM!_

Still far away, but it was there, and it would fast come closer. I hurried to the door. I had to get over to the Pevensies. Our families were sharing the same bomb-cellar, and it was in their garden.

In the darkness I couldn't see where I walked. I fell over something, but got to may feet and continued. My hand searched for the key.

_BOOM! BOOM!_

Closer. My heart was beating fast.

"Come on!" I cried. There it was. I turned the key around in the keyhole and pushed the door up. I looked around when I heard it again, much closer.

_BOOM!_

I ran. Down the stairs and nearly fell again. I heard screams and shouting as I crossed the street. I climbed over the low gate.

"Ed!" I heard someone cry.

"Edmund, no!"

"I'll get him!" In the darkness I thought I could see Peter running after Edmund. I was really scared, but I just had to stop, turn around and watch as the night was lighted up by another explosion. I stared with wide open eyes as another bomb was dropped just a few blocks away.

"Catty!" I heard Susan shout behind me. I turned and ran toward Peter who was standing in the open door to the bomb-cellar. I looked over my shoulder, back at the house I had lived in with my father. Something hit me in the side. A scream of pain came from my lips and I fell to the ground.

I couldn't see or hear. I only felt the pain in the side. Someone lifted me up and I was carried away from all what could hurt me.

I gasped. Again I could both hear and see. Over me I saw Susan and Peters worried faces.

"Give me space. Peter, hold her", said a known voice. Mrs. Pevensie. "Catharina, this is going to hurt, but you have to trust me", she told me. I only nodded. It couldn't be worse than it already was.

Someone lifted me up and sat down with my head in his lap. Over me I saw Peters blue eyes and light brown hair. He held my arms and I closed my eyes.

"Try to think about something else." Peters voice was soft as he spoke. My heart was still beating fast and I was breathing heavy. "Think about that summer two years ago. We were sitting under the big oak, joking and laughing." I tried to remember what he said. "Do you remember we went down to the river where we pushed Edmund into the water?" Peter continued talking with the same soft and low voice while Mrs. Pevensie washed my wound and bandaged me.

By the time she finished, tears were again running down from my eyes to my ears. I was trembling and Peter carefully took me into a warm hug. Susan came from the other side and they both held me.

After a while Peter let go of me and turned to Edmund.

"Why did you do that?!" he shouted. "You could've got killed!" His eyes were flashing.

"Peter, stop it", Mrs. Pevensie said with a look at her oldest son. Then she took Edmund into a warm embrace. I could see he just had cried. A new tear ran down his cheek and he laid his face to his mothers chest.

I saw up at Peter who was trembling gently. Then he fell over on his bed and didn't look at any of us. If the idea I got was right, then it was the first time ever I saw Peter cry.

"Do you feel better?" Susan asked gently.

"Yes, I only feel a bit-" I suddenly stopped. Then I rose and searched through every pocket I had.

"What's wrong?" Susan inquired. I saw at her with panic.

"I've lost it! I've lost the box dad gave me!"

Most of all I wanted to push up the door and run over to the house to find it, but as if he knew what I was thinking, Edmund reached out for me and took my arm.

"Don't... don't go out there!" the twelve years old boy whispered. I looked down at him. The messy, black hair, those brown eyes and the light face. With a sigh I sat down again.

Lucy with her nearly red hair and blue eyes climbed up on my lap and laid her small arms around my waist. A small gasp came from me as she touched the wound. I had nearly forgot about it. Carefully I moved her arms a bit higher and put my own arms around her.

Edmund saw at me. I reached out a hand for him, and he came up, sat down beside me and leant against me. With another sigh I laid my arm around him too and closed my eyes.


	3. Good Bye, Maybe for Forever

**CH. 2 Good Bye, Maybe for Forever**

We stood on the train-station and were taking good bye with Mrs. Pevensie. Around us there were many women with their kids, watching them as they got on the train. They were evacuating all kids from London under 18 years, and were just some of them.

I had no idea about how many was going, but I was glad Peter wasn't older than 17, or he should stay and go to the war with the rest of the men. I swallowed and saw at him. He wasn't looking at me, but his mother.

My thoughts went to Dad. I hadn't heard from him since that day he left, but that wasn't more than I expected. I knew that if he had died, I would have got to know. They would have send me a letter where it was written. I had heard from Susan that one of her friends got a letter like that.

I turned my attention back to the Pevensies.

"You need to keep this on, darling", Mrs. Pevensie said to Lucy as she secured her label. "All right?" Lucy didn't answer, but I didn't blame her. I could see she soon would begin to cry. "Are you warm enough?" Lucy only nodded. Mrs. Pevensie took her into a warm embrace and whispered: "Good girl."

Lucys eyes watered, but her mother did as if she didn't see it. Instead she reached a label to Susan, and then to Edmund who looked as if he didn't really care.

"The countryside is boring", he muttered.

"Boring and safe, Edmund", Susan replied.

"If Dad was here, he wouldn't make us go", Edmund continued arguing.

"If Dad was here, the war would've been over and we wouldn't have to go", Peter said, looking at his younger brother. I swallowed and thought again about my own Dad. What if he had been there? What if he did not go to the war? Would I then be standing here, missing him? Probably not.

"You will listen to your brother, will you Edmund?" Mrs. Pevensie interrupted something what could've turned out to be a bad arguing between the two brothers.

Edmund didn't answer, but after knowing him for twelve years, I had learned that as usually meant nothing but "yes".

I watched as Mrs. Pevensie gave first Edmund, and then Susan a warm hug. Then she turned to Peter. He was as high as her, but still there was something – not a young face – that made it possible to see he was still only a boy.

"Promise me you'll look after the others", Mrs. Pevensie whispered. "And Catharina too."

"I will, Mum", Peter only answered, and in his voice I could hear so many feelings that I couldn't even describe them.

I thought she would send us on the train, but she let go of Peter, looked around and spotted me standing a bit behind.

She took me into a warm embrace and held me. First I was only surprised, but then I laid my forehead on her shoulder and felt tears running down my cheeks. She held me until I stopped crying, and then patted me on my back and let me go.

She sighed.

"Well, off you go." We gathered our luggage, not very much, but still something, and walked toward the train. I didn't look at any of them, just followed my own feet. It felt as if something inside me just had broken into a billion pieces and could never be fixed again.

It was hard to think about, that just 24 hours earlier I had a home, a place to live, and a place to wait for Dad in, but now it was gone. During the night it was reached by a bomb, and when we woke up in the bomb-cellar that morning, it was nothing left but ruins.

First I only cried and cried, but then Peter suddenly found something on the ground outside the low gate. It was the wooden-box Dad gave me. When I got it back, my heart felt much lighter, and I had hugged Peter.

"Catty, come on!" I saw Susan waiting for me and I realized I had stopped. I hurried after her until we found Peter, Lucy and Edmund waiting outside a small compartment. It was empty.

"Where have you two been?" Peter asked with a worried look in his face.

"I was just waiting for Catty. We don't want to loose her, do we?" Susan replied and nearly pushed him into the compartment, then me and the two youngest Pevensies before she followed and closed the door behind her.

Peter helped his siblings putting their suitcases up on a shelf over the seats. I tried to put my own up on the shelf, but didn't reach up.

"Do you need help?" Peter asked. He didn't even wait for answer, just took my suitcase and lifted it up on the shelf. As he touched my hand, something went through me and I shivered.

I fell down into one of the seats, right beside the window. Peter sat down in front of me, but didn't look at me. What happened when he touched me? Why did I felt like I felt? I couldn't explain it.

With a small sigh I took up the wooden-box and saw at it. It wasn't big, in fact not bigger than my hand. Around the edges there was metal, and it was a keyhole on the front. The only problem was, Dad didn't give me the key. I had no idea if he had it or not, but I hadn't got it.

I saw up from it just as the train began to move. It rolled out from the station and I could see all the faces watching it, hoping the children inside would be safe from the bombs.

I swallowed when I saw Mrs. Pevensies face, searching for us. In some seconds our eyes met and I saw something that looked like a small smile on her lips. Then she was out of sight and we didn't know if we would see her again alive.

I lowered my head and saw down on the box. There was a small picture on the top, and even the picture was enough for me, though I still wanted to know what was inside the box.

The picture was of me and Dad when I started at school, and under it there was written three words.

_My Little Princess._

I closed my eyes and tried not to cry, but by trying not to, it only got harder to hold them back.

The box slipped out of my fingers and a put my head in my hands, shaking with silent sobs. Someone laid an arm carefully around my shoulders and held me close, comforting me.

Slowly my sobs became sniffs, then my breath turned heavy and I fell asleep.

"Catty", someone whispered in my ear. "Catty, it's time to wake up." I groaned and turned over on my back with an arm over my eyes.

I heard someone giggle and moved my arm so I could see a bit. Over me I again saw Peters face. He was smiling.

"Come on, you've used my lap as a pillow long enough", he said, grinning down at me. Fast I sat up.

"S-sorry!" I stuttered. Susan and Lucy burst into laughter. I felt my cheeks grew warm. "Sorry", I whispered again.

"It's okay", Peter smiled. "You've been through a lot, and just to have said it, I would rather have you sleeping with your head in my lap than Susan or Lucy." The two girls stopped laughing.

"That means?" Susan asked with a dangerous tone in her voice.

"It only means, my dear sister, that you're turning in your sleep nearly every fifth minute!" I started to laugh, and so did he too. It felt good to laugh, but then my thoughts went to the war outside the train and I stopped.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked. Being only nine years old, she could sense much more than other children at her own age.

"I just thought about Dad", I muttered and looked out the window. The compartment became very silence when we all stopped laughing.

Soon the train stopped by the train-station where we were supposed to get off.

First I couldn't find my box, but then Lucy found it under one of the seats and I putted into my suitcase where it probably would be safe.

Edmund jumped over on the platform followed by Peter who held Lucys hand so she should not trip. Then Peter turned to Susan and reached out for her hand, just like a gentleman. When Susan was 'safe' at the platform, he turned to me. When I laid my hand in his, I felt it again, that feeling I had on the train when he helped me with my suitcase.

I took the last step, down on the platform, and the door closed behind me. Then the train rolled away and we was left on the train-station.

When I looked around, I saw that it didn't look much like a train-station at all. In fact it was just a platform besides a dirty road and a set of stairs at the side. There was two rusty benches and a sign where the name of the 'station' was written. I started to wonder what kind of crazy, old man was living here where it seemed so empty.

_Not a very rich_, I thought sarcastic. But on the other side, he had a housekeeper, so maybe he had a huge house somewhere on the countryside?

Totally silence fell over the platform as we watched the train disappear.

"I'm hungry", Lucy muttered, looking down at her own feet.

"Didn't you eat your lunch at the train?" Susan asked and saw at her younger sister.

"Only half of it. The rest I thought I might save for later, and then I forgot it in the compartment!" I could hear she again was close to begin crying, so I opened my suitcase and took up the only thing I had left of food. A small, red apple.

"Take this", I said and reached it to her. Lucy saw up at me. Then she took it.

"Thanks", she muttered before she sat down on the stairs and took a piece of the apple. I closed the suitcase with a small smile. There was again silence on the platform, only broke by Lucy eating the apple.

Suddenly I heard a car. Peters expression told me that he too heard it. We collected our suitcases and hurried down the stairs. The car only passed us, and the man sitting in it didn't even look at us.

"Maybe there is no Professor", Peter muttered.

"Or he could've got the wrong date." Susan gave him a look which clearly said: _Don't say things like that when they're listening_.

_Clipp clopp, clipp clopp._

"Do you hear that?" I asked. "It sounds like a horse!"

"I can't believe an old Professor coming with a _horse_", Susan began when a white horse pulling a carriage. An old strict-looking woman saw down at us when the horse stopped. I swallowed.

"Mrs. Macready?" Peter asked and sounded quite uncertain.

"I'm afraid so", the woman only answered, considering us. I exchanged glances with Susan. "Is this all you've brought with you?" Mrs. Macready suddenly spoke.

"Yes, ma'am", Peter replied, though he now didn't sound as uncertain as before.

"Small favours", she remarked and gave a nod to the carriage. Peter lifted the suitcases up behind Mrs. Macready before he helped Lucy up. Edmund refused help, but it ended with Peter lifting him up. Then Susan was helped up, and again Peter reached for my hand.

I placed myself beside Edmund, but it wasn't much space, so I was squeezed between Peter and Edmund who did his best not to touch me too much.

We continued, mile after mile until we came to a small town.

"Now it's just two miles left", Mrs. Macready announced when we drove through the town. I sighed and closed my eyes in some seconds. It came a small bump and I fell backward, over the edge of the carriage. Strong arms held me around my waist and I winced in pain. In some seconds all went black. Then I was lifted back into the carriage.

"Catty, are you okay?" Susans voice was worried when she lent over me.

"I... I don't know", I gasped.

"Mrs. Macready", Peter said. "Catharina is hurt."

"It have to wait until we get to the home", she only answered.

_**I hope you like what I've written. I'm still working to get better, and would be very happy if you told me about things I could've done better. **_

_**Besides, this is the first FanFiction I'm writing, so again, I really, really hope you like it.**_


	4. A First Presentation to Narnia

**Here you go, third capture so far! **

**Hope you like it, and please, enjoy...**

**CH. 3 A First Presentation to Narnia**

Peter lifted me down from the carriage, and with a bit help from Susan I could walk. Mrs. Macready led us around the house and up the stairs to the front door. She took up an old key and unlocked the door. Then we stepped inside.

It was a great hall, and in the end there was a staircase. Halfway up it was cut in two others. One to the left, and one to the right. There were pictures and sculptures everywhere.

Mrs. Macready led us up the stairs as she spoke. "The Professor is not used to have children in his house, so there are a few rules we need to follow."

"If this is a 'house'", I muttered to Susan, "then our homes are nothing but closets." She gave me a small nod and a smile before we went silence again.

Mrs. Macready turned on the top of the stairs and glared at us. "There will be no shouting or running", she said. "No improper use of the dumbwaiter, and _no touching of the historical artefacts_!" The last was meant most to Susan who just had reached out to touch a statute.

She gave the housekeeper a frightened look before she saw back at us. I gave her a weak smile which she returned, trying to look brave.

"And above all", Mrs. Macready said. "There shall be no disturbing of the Professor." She saw down at us with a strict look before she continued around a corner and we followed her up so many stairs and through so many doors that I didn't remember the way back to the great hall.

"Now, which of you are Catharina Isabella Taylor?" she asked, turning to us.

"I am", I said with hesitation, wondering what would come next. Mrs. Macready stopped in front of a door.

"We don't have many guest rooms, so you have to share with the two young ladies", she said and gave Susan and Lucy another strict look. "The next room is your living room. The young men have the second room, and the toilets are at the end of this corridor. Dinner is precisely at six o'clock. Today I'm coming to get you, but then I expect you to find the way by yourselves."

After saying this, she left us in the corridor. I exchanged glances with Susan. In her eyes I could read confusion, sadness and disappointment.

I turned to the door, pushed it up and stepped inside. The room was clean, but not too big. There were three beds, a window, a small table, an armchair and a wardrobe.

With a sigh I walked over to the first bed, dropped the suitcase on the floor, and fell over on the bed.

"Home sweet home", I muttered and stared up at the roof.

There was totally silence in the room and I sat up. Susan and Lucy were sitting on each their bed, staring out in the room. I looked around. First I had thought the walls were empty, but then I saw a small picture hanging beside the window. I rose and went over to it.

It was a beautiful picture. A small clearing in the forest with people dancing on it. It was so realistic that I for a half second thought the creatures in it moved around. The men looked like half goat, half men, and the women had green skin, brown or red hair, and brown or green dresses.

I walked closer to it. Now I was sure the creatures were moving around in the circle, and in the middle a great lion with golden-fur appeared. He turned his head to me and spoke.

"_My dear child. Come quick, we need you and your friends here. I will meet you later, but watch out for the White Witch, and trust the beavers._" His voice was deep and I could do nothing but trust him.

"Catty?" I was sure I jumped a few inches when Susan spoke. "Are you okay?" I only nodded. If I told them, they would think I was going mad. I mean, moving pictures? Men who were half goats? Talking lions? I wouldn't blame them if they thought I was crazy.

"Yes, I'm okay." I gave a small clock on the table a look. "I don't like it here", I muttered.

"I don't like it either", Lucy whispered.

"Okay, let's go over to the boys and ask what they think about this place." Susan rose from her bed, took Lucys hand and walked over to the door. "Are you coming?" She looked back at me.

"Just go. I'll come." Susan nodded and disappeared out the door with Lucy.

I turned back to the picture. The lion was gone. In fact, the whole picture was gone. Gently I touched the wall. What had happened? Had the picture been there, or was I hallucinating? Had Susan and Lucy seen it? Probably not. Remembering their expressions, or at least Susans, made me worry if they already thought I was mad. Suddenly a though appeared in my head. What if...

I walked out the door and stopped outside the boys room. I could hear the two oldest of the Pevensies arguing inside.

"...stared at the wall! Peter, I'm worried about her!"

"Susan-"

"Peter, listen to what I'm saying! Those nightmares she have, it's not normal! You should go talk to her! She's listening to you, and if there's something wrong... she'll tell you!"

"Susan, listen to me. I trust her, and I know she'll tell us if something is wrong. We're after all the closest she have a family, and we've known her since she was born!"

"But she didn't tell us about the nightmares, did she? I know she's hiding something, something bad, and I have a feeling it's about those nightmares."

Inside it got silence, as if they were listening. I nearly didn't breath. Then Susan spoke again.

"The last five years, each time I've invited her over to us to sleep there... Peter, she refused _each time_! Don't you remember that night two months ago? It was early in the morning and we were going to give her a surprise. Don't tell me you don't remember her, crying and begging someone or something to stop."

I stared at the door. I could remember it. Of course I remembered that nightmare. It was one of the worst, and again I saw it.

_My hands were tied behind my back and I was dressed in a gown which once was white. Now it was dirty and there was something on it I thought was blood. _

_A high man in a black robe holding a long, black knife stood in front of me. Peter was laying on the floor, trembling. His hair was longer than I remembered, and his side was covered with blood._

"_What have you done with him?!" I gasped and wanted to run over to Peter, take him into my arms, hold him and dry away the blood. I couldn't move._

_The man laughed. _

"_If you hadn't been so stubborn, he'd be free. Just give me your powers, witch, and I'll let him go." I wanted to trust him, but Peter saw at me with those blue eyes._

"_Please, please don't do this to us!" I cried. The man only laughed._

"_Just give me your powers, and he'll be free."_

"_Don't... do... it." Each word sounded like a sentence when Peter spoke, and I wanted to cry. "He... will... kill me... anyway."_

_The man laughed. "How sweet, but you know what, little king? Even if you sacrifice yourself for her, I'll get her powers somehow." Then he raised the knife and it fell._

I was back in the corridor, outside Peter and Edmunds room. I felt tears running down my cheeks and a sob came from me. Inside the room it got silence, and then I heard steps.

The door opened and my eyes met Peters.

"Catty..." He didn't sound surprised, but like if he was disappointed. "Don't tell me you've been listening." I turned away, but it was answer enough for him. "Catty, please." I swallowed when he laid a hand on my shoulder.

"I will talk to you, just not with _her_ listening", I snapped. It was silence in some seconds, then the door closed and I slowly turned back to face Peter.

He sighed. "Catty. I can tell on my own that something is wrong. Susan might think you're going mad, but I don't. At least not yet. Please, tell me what's wrong."

I felt uncertain, and I was afraid he would change his mind when he heard what I had to say.

"Are you sure you won't say I'm mad?" I whispered. He reached out a hand to dry away my tears, but then he stopped and hesitated.

"May I?" I gave him a small nod and he dried my tears away. "Let's take a small walk and you can tell me."

For a while we walked in silence.

"I have some kind of nightmare nearly every night", I muttered as we walked down some random stairs in the huge house. "It always involves at least one of you, and in the worst nightmares you get killed."

The silence fell upon us again. "It sounds... terrifying", he finally said. I nodded.

"Earlier, in the room, I saw a picture on the wall, but Susan and Lucy didn't see it!" I told him about the picture and what the lion told me.

We stopped in front of an enormous window with view over the whole garden. Peter sighed and lent his shoulder to the wall.

"The way you tell it, it sounds as if it was real. As if that lion _really_ spoke to you", he said, looking out the window. I watched two small birds fly up from a tree, singing.

"Do you believe me?" I whispered without looking at him, afraid of seeing his expression. Carefully he stroke his hand over my cheek and moved some of my hair behind my ear.

"Maybe", he replied with a small, nearly careless, smile.

"I know it sounds pretty unbelievable, but at least I'm sure about the picture." I saw at Peter. It didn't look as if he was listening. His eyes were just watching me, as if he was trying to remember every movement I did. "Peter?"

His blue eyes met my violet and we both blushed. How was it possible I hadn't seen how well he looked earlier? We had grown up together, and still I hadn't seen it. I had never understood why the girls at our school always were waiting for him, following him nearly everywhere. Suddenly, in a few seconds I understood.

I looked away and felt my heart beating fast.

"Maybe we should go back." I only nodded and Peter hurried back toward the rooms.

I sank down with my back to the cold stonewall. Was my feelings real? Had I... No. I didn't want to think about it. I had to bury my feelings as much as possible as long as we were here. He was my best friend, and if we became a couple and then broke up... Would we still be friends?

_No_, I told myself. _You're not allowed to think that way. He's your friend, and that's it. Nothing more._

**Well? What do you think? Please, tell what you think. **

**Maybe, in the next captures, I'm going to post a clip from the next (if you understand what I mean). Tell me what you think about the idea.**

**It will be a honour if you tell me what you think. Thank you.**


	5. A Nightmare

**Okay, here is the next chapter. It took some time to post the last I did, but hopefully you like it. **

**Clip from next chapter:**

_I fought the tears again. I pushed up the door to the bedroom. It was empty, but the door to the living room was open. I was going to cross the room when my eyes met Peters. Those blue eyes only he had. My violet watered when I saw the coldness in them. This time he wouldn't hold me while I cried. This time he wouldn't comfort me. This time I was on my own. He wouldn't forgive me for what I said._

**Here you go with this one. Enjoy!**

**CH. 4 A Nightmare**

It was three days since we arrived, and we still hadn't seen the Professor. I was still mad at Susan for thinking I was going crazy, but if we had to, we spoke together.

Outside it was raining heavy, and we were sitting in the small living room Mrs. Macready gave us the first day.

Inside the room there was enough space for a table, two armchairs, two sofas, a bookshelf, a small fireplace and a radio. One of the sofas was standing under the window, and the other between the two armchairs.

Three doors went out from the room; on to the corridor, and one on each side to the bedrooms.

I looked up from the book I was reading. I was sitting in the sofa under the window, to be more precise, in the left corner of it. Peter was sitting in the right corner.

After what happened the evening I heard him and Susan arguing, we nearly hadn't spoke to each other. Only small looks, and sometimes maybe a hand on the shoulder, showed that we both still could be close to the other.

_At least in the same room_, I thought with sarcastic.

Peter sighed and rose from his place. I followed him with my eyes as he went over to the radio and turned it on. Then he went back. I knew why he did it. He wanted to know what was happening outside our cage, and Mrs. Macready didn't tell us. She said we were kids and didn't need to know. The only thing was that we were safe at the countryside.

The radio was turned off and both I and Peter saw at Susan. She made a nod toward Lucy who looked as if she would begin to cry in any time. Peter rose and he and Susan took her to bed. Edmund followed, and through the open door I could see him sitting on Susans bed.

"The sheets feels scratchy", Lucy muttered when Peter pulled it over her.

"Wars don't last forever", Susan said, smiling at her younger sister. "We'll be home soon." At that point I wished I had my own family there to comfort me.

"Yeah, if home's still there", Edmund added and earned a look from Peter.

"Isn't it time you were in bed?" Susan sighed with annoyance.

"Yes mum", he replied, not too friendly.

"ED!" Peter barked, and Edmund scowled at him. To my relief without saying anything.

Peter returned his attention to Lucy. "You have seen how it is outside. It's huge, and we can do whatever we want. Tomorrow is going to be great, don't you think so?"

She saw at him in some seconds, then she nodded, and with a small smile she fell asleep. Edmund crossed the living room and I returned to the book. I heard the two doors shut, and it took some seconds before I realized someone was looking at me. I saw up and met Peters eyes.

"It's time for you two to say sorry to each other. Susan, you really shouldn't have said what you said, and Catty, sorry to say this, but you shouldn't treat Susan so coldly", he said and crossed his arms. By the look he send us, I knew there was nothing to discuss, but I still just saw at him.

Susan bit her lower lip and saw at him.

"You're right", she finally said, turning to me. "Catty, I'm really, really sorry for what I said, but I was worried about you, and-"

Before she could continue I rose and pulled her into a hug, laughing.

"It's okay. I'm so sorry too."

I heard Peter chuckle and let go of Susan who was smiling. I crossed my arms and saw at him. Then I exchanged look with Susan. She gave me that smile which said she had some kind of crazy plan. It was years since we did something like that.

"I'm going to get a glass water", I said and blinked to her. She knew what I was thinking, and the best was she didn't mind at all.

I hurried down to the kitchen and was glad it was empty. With a smile I found a glass and filled it with icy cold water. Carefully I carried it back, up seven stairs (included the split one) and through ten doors. I had used the last two days to count them and to learn the way up and down.

I pushed up the door to the living room. Peter was sitting with his back to me. I closed the door behind me.

"I see you two have a nice chat", I smiled teasingly at them.

"Catty", Susan stared, but then she stopped and laughed instead. "You know, I'm glad we're friends. It feels like years since last time I laughed."

"And now you'll get to laugh even more", I said, took three steps over to the armchair Peter was sitting in and threw the cold water over him. He jumped to his feet.

"What the-" Then he saw me with the empty glass, laughing. "Why did you do that?" he asked angry, drying his hair.

"It was just for fun", Susan laughed. Peter saw first at her, then on me.

"I shall give you fun", he growled, and before I could do anything, he pushed me down at the floor and started to tickle me. I laughed, he laughed and Susan laughed. It was just as before the war, and it felt as if something had been removed between us.

"Stop it!" I laughed, trying to pull him away. He stopped in some seconds and I rolled away.

"Oh no, you don't", he said, grabbed me around the waist and held me tight while he continued.

"Stop!" I gasped. "Please, it hurts!"

Peter immediately stopped. "Sorry, I forgot!" he said. "Are you okay?"

His worried face was right over me and I suddenly got very aware that one of his hands still was laying on my stomack.

"Yes, yes I think I'm okay now", I said, still breathing heavy. Then I sat up and pushed him over on his back with me over him. I saw down at him.

"This time it was fake", I smiled and he sighed.

"You know, I got quite worried. That's nothing you should joke about", he said, still laying there with me over his chest.

"What if I swear I'm not going to do it again... the next year?" I asked with a smile. He lifted an eyebrow at me.

"Fine", he sighed. "I guess that's the best for now."

Suddenly I heard steps behind me. I had totally forgot about Susan, and I had forgot how tired I was. It was almost midnight!

I rose and Peter too got to his feet. Susan yawned.

"What about bed?" She saw at us. Peter nodded.

"Good night", he smiled at her before she left us in the living room. It became silence. "Well, good night, I suppose", he said. To my surprise he kissed my cheek. "If you get nightmares, just tell me. I know you're afraid of them." Then he went to his own room and left me.

With a sigh I followed Susan, changed to my nightgown and stared at my own reflection in the dark window. Did Peter like me? And if he did, what would he like with me? I glared at myself. I was no beauti-queen. I had just violet eyes and dark brown hair which fell to my waist.

With a last look at my own reflection, I laid down at the bed and fell a sleep immediately.

I dreamt a terrible dream.

_First I stood in totally darkness, then it slowly became lighter until I could see the room I was standing in. It was the small living room in the Professors house. I looked around. There was the book I had been reading, and there was Peters book._

_It was silence. Tentatively I walked toward Peter and Edmunds room. I pushed up the door and looked in. The beds were empty, but I could see someone had been laying there. I turned, crossed the living room and opened the door to my, Susan and Lucys bedroom. I gasped._

_Susan and Lucy were laying in their own beds, and Peter and Edmund were sitting on Susans bed. They were all silence and it could have seen as if they were sleeping, if it wasn't for the blood. _

"_No!" I cried when the darkness fell over me again. _

"_Catharina", said a voice in the darkness. "Catharina!" I looked around, but couldn't see anyone._

"_Who are you?" I asked frightened. _

"_You know me, and you trust me. Don't believe what the dreams show you. Follow your heart and listen to what it's saying!" _

"_Who are you?!" I cried out in the darkness._

I sat up, gasping and trembling. I was scared. Then I remembered what Peter said. How late was it? I rose from the bed and hurried out from the bedroom, crossed the living room and opened the door to Peter and Edmund carefully. They were both sleeping, and I tried not to awake Edmund when I sneaked over the soft carpet.

"Peter", I whispered, standing beside his bed. I shook his shoulder gently and he turned in his sleep. "Peter, please", I whispered again. I was still trembling.

Finally he opened his eyes and saw up at me. Then he sat up.

"What's wrong?" he asked and I laid my arms around myself.

"I... I don't want to be alone", I muttered. He tried to hid a yawn before he saw at me, more awake this time.

"But both Susan and Lucy are in there. You're not alone." I swallowed. That was just what I had expected.

"It's just..." I wasn't sure how to continue. On one hand I didn't want to be alone about the nightmare, but in the other I didn't want to tell him about it. I didn't want to worry him more than he already was.

"You had a nightmare again", he ascertained, and I knew he knew. I swallowed and nodded. "And you're scared. You don't want to be alone, but you don't want to tell any of the others. Am I right?" I nodded again and didn't look at him.

He sighed and looked over at Edmunds bed. Then he rose, laid a hand gently on my back and lead me out in the living room where he placed me in the sofa under the window. He took a warm rug and laid it around my shoulders. Then he sat down beside me.

For a while it was totally silence between us, then I understood he waited for me to tell him about the nightmare.

"In the nightmare", I whispered and swallowed, "I stood in this room. It was empty and silence, and it was night. You were gathered in our bedroom, where you sat on Susans bed." I swallowed again and felt how my eyes watered. "You were all dead."

Gently he pulled me into a warm hug and I cried. I didn't want to tell him about what happened afterwords.

Suddenly I remembered a time long, long ago.

_I and the Pevensies were playing in the garden outside their house. We were playing tag and I was running from Susan who chased me. _

"_You'll never get me!" I laughed._

"_Catty, watch out!" Edmund suddenly shouted, just before I fell over something. My knee hit a stone and eight years old me started to cry. _

_Peter appeared behind me. He had just turned eleven, and soon Susan and I would follow too._

_Peter carefully helped me up. _

"_Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. Then he saw my knee. I had a bad cut and it was bleeding. I was still crying when he lifted me up in his arms and carried me to the balcony where he asked Susan to get something to wash my wound with, and something else to stop the bleeding. _

_Susan sat beside me when Peter gently washed away the blood._

"_It hurts!" I said, still crying a bit. _

"_It'll be okay, trust me", he said while he continued with my wound. _

_After about two minutes he was finished. He sighed and saw up at me. I reached out for him and he pulled me into a warm hug whiled I cried and held the fabric in his skirt in my hand._

"_Shhh, it's okay."_

"It was only a nightmare", seventeen years old Peter whispered while he held his arms around me, just like six years ago. "Shhh."

The warmth he gave me made me dizzy and sleepy. Slowly my eyes closed, and half asleep I was still holding the fabric in his skirt in a tight grip.

Carefully he loosened my grip and laid me at the sofa. Gently he pulled the rug over me, and though I was half asleep I knew he would leave me. I opened my eyes half and took his hand as he rose. He saw down at me and sighed, but I didn't need to say anything. He sat down at the sofa again and stroke my cheek. I closed my eyes again and fell asleep, hoping I would not have any nightmares.

**There, what do you think about this? Please, tell me what you like best from this chapter. **

**By myself I like the last paragraph and when Catty remembers them playing tag six years ago. It kind of starts to show a bond between the oldest Pevensie and Catty. **


	6. Lucy Finds a Magical Wardrobe

**Here goes fifth chapter!**

**I had some trouble remembering the movie, not to mention the book, so I had to search up different stories to find the right replays for the Pevensies. **

**Clip from next chapter:**

"_That's a very personally question. Are you sure you want to know?" I nodded and nearly held my breath. "Your futures are already bound together, but I can sense loss, sadness and anger. Though I also see happy moments, like small glints of the sun. It's those moments we live for, all of us." He smiled again. "Now, get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a day where everything can happen. You have to be strong, my child." _

**Please, enjoy...**

**CH. 5 Lucy Finds a Magical Wardrobe**

The next day didn't appear to be as good as Peter said, and not the day after there, nor the following day. In fact, it was so boring that just three days later I had no book left to read. Nothing but boring stuff from the shelf in the small living room.

Through those days Susan made up a new game. She had found a really thick, old book filled with latin. Of course, it was a english-latin dictionary. The game was quite ease. One of us should find a latin word in the dictionary and ask one of the others to spell it. It got boring after a few times playing it, and Lucy and Edmund didn't participate at all.

"Catty, 'incoendium'?" Susan asked and saw up from the dictionary.

"I-n-c-o-e-n-d-i-u-m", I said without looking up from the letter I was writing. "You have to find something more complicated. That was too ease." She sighed and searched through the some pages.

"Gastrovascular", she said and saw at Peter. First he didn't answer, in fact it looked like he wasn't paying attention at all.

"Come on, Peter. Gastrovascular", Susan encouraged. Peter sighed heavily and turned his head to her.

"Is it latin?" By his expression I got a feeling that I bomb could explode in the closest future.

"Yes", Susan said after she gave the page a look.

"Is it latin for 'worst game ever invented'?" Edmund inquired and I bit my tongue for not starting to laugh. He smirked at his older sister.

"You know", I said, still fighting with my laugher. "I'm with Ed." I gave a small nod in his direction and Susan sighed before she slammed the book shut. Some dust game out from between the pages.

I exchanged look with Edmund and gave him a high five. It was long since we acted so friendly towards each other, but it felt good.

"We could play hide and seek!" Lucy suggested and stepped closer to us.

"But we're already having so much fun", Peter said dully and I lifted my eyebrows at him. Susan gave him a look that probably said something like 'one day I'm going to kill you'.

"Come on, Peter. Please", Lucy said and took his hand in both her while she gave him huge puppy-eyes. "Pretty please?"

I hid a smile when I saw how she changed Peters mind with those eyes. A smile appeared on his face.

"One, two, three, five..."

Lucy beamed and ran to hide, just like Edmund and Susan. Peter rose and turned his back to the room. I smiled. Totally soundless I sneaked out and ran down the corridor with a big grin on my face. I continued to run, up and down stairs, through doors and at last I found it.

It was something I found four days before. If you pushed at the right stone in the wall, a hidden room would appear. Well, it was more like some kind of small cave, but still.

I crept as long in as possible, and there I waited. I knew Edmund had hid in the same corridor, just a few steps longer, and it was possible to trip over him. I smirked by the thought, but then I heard someone running.

"It's okay, here I am!" Lucy shouted and appeared in the end of the corridor.

"Shhh!" Edmund hissed just as Peter came into the corridor. They all froze and I nearly didn't breath. Could they see me? It didn't look like.

"I'm not sure you two have quite got the idea of this game", he said and sounded confused.

"Weren't you wondering where I was?" Lucy asked, and now it was her turn to sound confused.

"That's the point!" Edmund nearly yelled in frustration. "That's why he was seeking you!"

Then I heard more steps followed by Susans voice. "Does this mean I win?" I smiled as I turned over on my back and pushed myself out from the small cave.

"What a relief", I said with a sigh and they stared at me. "It wasn't much space in there."

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore", Peter said as I rose and brushed the skirt and blouse.

"But... I've been gone for hours", Lucy said and saw at us. I frowned at her, and then she started to explain. It went so fast I didn't really understand all of it, but I gathered enough information to understand at least a bit.

She had went through a wardrobe and then she came to a magical land. There she met a faun named Mr. Tumnus, and he invited her home for tea. There he played for her and she fell asleep. When she woke up, the faun followed her back to where they met and she found her way back to the wardrobe.

She saw at us. Then she took Peters hand and dragged him with her. "Come on, I'll show you."

When she finally stopped, we stood in a small room and there was nothing left but an old wardrobe.

"You mean... inside there is a magical land?" Peter asked while Susan opened the doors and stretched inside.

"Yes, and Mr. Tumnus told me about a lion and-" We heard a knock on the back of the wardrobe when Susan knocked. Edmund had gone behind it and answered with a knock from his side.

Lucy stared at it, and it looked like if she couldn't believe it.

"There's nothing, Lu", Susan said and turned to her younger sister.

"One game at a time", Peter added, though his eyes said he was worried. "We don't all have your imagination." He gave me a quick look.

I thought about what Lucy just said. A lion. I had seen a lion in the picture the first day. He was the one who told me that he needed me and the Pevensies. Maybe Lucy really had been there? I remembered the men who were half goats, half men. Now I understood they were fauns. What could the women be? Dryads, maybe?

The three oldest Pevensies started to walk toward the doors.

"But I wasn't imagining!" Lucy shouted at their backs and they froze before they turned to her with shock printed all over their faces. Lucy never shouted at anyone, and this was the first time.

"That's enough, Lucy", Susan finally said while she changed her expression to something more mature.

"I wouldn't lie about this!" Lucy continued, ignoring her older sister.

"Well, I believe you", Edmund said when I said: "I believe you." We stared at each other, then I nodded to him and stepped back. I shouldn't have said it. It was a family-thing, and I wasn't their family. Lucy's expression changed to something hopeful.

"You do?" she whispered, turned to her brother.

"Yeah, of course! Didn't I tell about the football field in the bathroom cupboard?" he continued with something mean in his grin.

Lucy looked as if she would begin to cry in any time.

"Oh, will you just _stop_?" Peter snapped at Edmund. "You always have to make things worse, don't you?"

"It was a joke!" Edmund said to defend himself. I stayed quiet, most because I didn't want Peter to look at me with the look he gave Edmund just then.

"When are you going to learn to grow up?"

"Shut up!" Edmund shouted at his older brother, stepping so close to him that he was forced to step backward. "You think you're dad, but you're NOT!"

We stared after Edmund when he rushed out of the room. "Well, that was nicely handled", Susan said with sarcastic and saw at Peter before she turned and was about to follow Edmund.

"But Lucy isn't lying", I said quietly and Susan saw back at me. Then she continued out the door and I was left face to face with Peter.

"Catty, please. Not you too", he said with disappointment in his face. My eyes flashed.

"I protect what I believe in", I groaned and clenched my fists.

"Why do you have to make it even harder?" he asked with sad eyes.

"Because", I shouted, "I _believe_ in magic! I _believe_ in a magical land where fauns, dryads, centures and witches exists!"

"I thought you had grew up and didn't believe in such any longer!" he shouted back. Now he was really angry.

"If the world wasn't filled with such mature fools like you, then maybe we wouldn't have this war! If everybody believed that magic exists, then we hadn't needed to be here!" I felt my eyes water as I said it.

Peters face got pale of anger. "You have no idea what you're talking about", he whispered before he spun around, rushed out the door and down the stairs. I swallowed.

"Thanks", Lucy muttered and I smiled weakly.

"You should protect what you believe in", I answered before I walked out of the room.

I fought with the tears again. I pushed up the door to the bedroom. It was empty, but the door to the living room was open. I was going to cross the room when my eyes met Peters. Those blue eyes only he had. My violet eyes watered when I saw the coldness in his eyes. This time he wouldn't hold me while I cried. This time he wouldn't comfort me. This time I was on my own. He wouldn't forgive me for what I said.

**Sigh. Sad, don't you think? It's strange what music do with people...**

**Well, please, review while you're waiting for the next chapter!**


	7. Forsed to Narnia by a Window

**Okay. Here is chapter six, and just to have said it, I didn't remember the lines, so it feels kind'a messed up. **

**Besides I have to do something to make Peter and Catty friends again, so please, if you have any ideas, tell me. **

**Clip from next chapter:**

"_Stay here", he commanded before he closed the door to the small room. In some heartbreaking seconds it sounded as if someone was trying to rip up the door, but then it swung up and a river of wolves ran inside. In fact it wasn't a river, but right then it looked like. _

**Here, please enjoy this chapter.**

**CH. 6 Forced to Narnia by a Window**

"Peter, Peter, wake up! Peter, wake up!" I woke up when I heard Lucy scream in excitement. "It's all in wardrobe as I told you!"

Susan didn't look at me when she rose from her bed and hurried over to the boys room. Again I felt so lonely. I wanted to scream or do something really drastic.

"You've just been dreaming", I heard Susan say to her little sister.

"But I haven't! I saw Mr. Tumnus again, and this time Edmund went too!" Lucy sounded really happy and exited.

"You... saw the faun?" Peter asked curiously.

"Well, he didn't actually go there with me", Lucy interrupted him. "He... what were you doing, Ed?"

"I was just playing around. I'm sorry Peter, I shouldn't have encouraged her, but you know how little_ children_ are today. They just don't know when to stop pretending", Edmund scoffed. I didn't need to see Lucys face to know she would begin to cry. I heard someone running followed by: "AU!" and then silence. It was nothing more to hear and I returned to my own misery.

I turned over on my side and felt tears running down my cheeks. Then I buried my face in the pillow and my body shook with silence sobs. My heart felt ripped out.

"I'm so sorry, Peter", I whispered. "I didn't mean those things I said yesterday. I was just so angry!"

"Then maybe you should tell him", a voice said and I sat up in the bed. A great golden lion was standing in the middle of the room. I didn't understand why, but I wasn't scared. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I trusted him.

"But... do you think he'll forgive me?" I asked and the lion sat down with a sigh.

"Dear child. If you forgive yourself, then world will forgive you. Do you understand what I mean?" I thought about it in some seconds, then I slowly nodded.

"It's just... if he don't forgive me, then I'll feel like an idiot! None of them want to speak to me, just Lucy." New tears ran down my cheeks.

"I'll soon come and get you, all of you. Peter will learn who he loves, and so will the rest of them too. You need to be brave and strong, and you have to stand up for what you think is right."

"But I'm no brave! I'm not strong!" I whispered and met the lions brown eyes. He smiled a friendly smile filled with love.

"Oh, you are. When you protected Lucy earlier, you were brave. Right then you didn't think about your love for Peter, but you protected what you knew was right. Your heart told you to stand up for Lucy, and I'm sure all of you will be friends." He rose and started to turn.

"Wait!" I shouted after him. "It's one thing I need to know..." He looked back at me.

"One last question", he agreed.

I took a deep breath. "Will I and Peter have a 'happy ending' like those you read about?" The lion tilted his head and met my eyes.

"That's a very personally question. Are you sure you want to know?" I nodded and nearly held my breath. "Your futures are already bound together, but I can sense loss, sadness and anger. Though I also see happy moments, like small glints of the sun. It's those moments we live for, all of us." He smiled again. "Now, get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a day where everything can happen. You have to be strong, my child."

With those words he just disappeared and I fell back on my bed and fell asleep immediately.

It felt as if I had only slept a few seconds when someone whispered in my ear: "Catty, it's time to wake up. The others have gone down for breakfast, and I'm hungry too!"

I groaned and pulled the duvet over my head. The same person giggled.

"Come on, sleepyhead! The breakfast doesn't wait!"

It took some seconds before I pushed the duvet away, looked up at a small girl with red-brown hair, freckles and blue eyes. I yawned.

"Lucy, it's too early!" I muttered, but she only smiled. With another yawn I rose and looked at the watch. 10:40 am. "Why haven't you awake me earlier?!" I gasped and changed fast from my nightgown to a skirt and a blouse. Then I brushed my hair and put it up in a ponytail.

Still smiling, Lucy handed me my shoes and then we hurried down to the dining room.

None of the others said anything to us, but right then I didn't care. I ate my porridge as fast as possible and finished it just when Mrs. Macready came in and said we should 'get out in the sun and do something outside'.

"Taylor?" she asked when I was about to follow the Pevensies outside. Lucy turned when I stopped.

"Yes, Mrs. Macready?" I replied, and she looked at Lucy who hurried out and we were left alone. Then she handed me a small letter. My hands started to shiver as I slowly began to understand what kind of letter it was.

I took it and saw at the housekeeper. I didn't want to open it in front of her. Therefore I turned and followed the Pevensies out in the garden. I stopped before I reached them. Peter, Susan and Edmund had already found something to do, and Lucy was sitting under a tree, reading.

I looked down at the letter and opened it. It wasn't much, just a small piece of paper, but its message was the worst I could've got ever.

_Ms. Catharina Isabella Taylor,_

_It's with grief I'm telling you that your father died in the front. _

After that I couldn't read more.

My heart had just broke into a billion pieces and there was just black-white memories left from the time with Dad. What was the last he thought of? The family? Friends? Or maybe that he would never get home to me, that he would never take me into a warm hug or tell me that I was his little princess. Suddenly all those words, just small things he said or did, felt important. Things which just had seemed like a part of the daily life appeared to be so much, much more.

I didn't read the rest of it, just tore it to pieces before I saw at Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy. They didn't know. In fact... maybe it was better if the didn't know at all. They still had some hope that their father would return from the war, that their family would live happy ever after.

My hope had just broke. I swallowed and forced myself to put on a smile and hide the pain inside. I took a deep breath and walked closer to them. Edmund was standing between his two older siblings, looking away from them. I wondered if he was daydreaming.

"Peter winds up", Peter called with something close to happiness in his face, "poised to take another wicket!" Then he threw a small ball towards Edmund who wasn't prepared for it at all.

"Ow!" he yelped, rubbing his thigh and sending Peter an angry look. Both Peter and Susan laughed.

"Whoops", Peter said, but didn't sound sorry caused the laugh. "Wake up, Dolly Daydream!"

Susan took the ball and threw it back to Peter.

"Can't we play hide and seek again?" Edmund asked. I could tell he had got enough of cricket.

"I thought you said it was a kids game", Peter replied, looking at his younger brother.

"Besides we can all use the fresh air", Susan added.

"It's not like there isn't air inside", Edmund muttered whit an angry look at her for holding with Peter.

"Are you ready?" Peter asked, looking down at the ball in his hands. I couldn't stop thinking about how cute he was with that look on his face. Then I wanted to slap myself. We weren't anything but friends, and now we weren't that either. We would never become a couple. That was impossible.

I missed Edmunds answer, but as Peter threw the ball again, I got a bad feeling. Edmund lifted the bat and smashed to the ball. It flew in a bow and we heard the sound of a window which broke and something else that fell. It sounded like an armour.

First it was totally silence, then we ran back. Up the stairs, through the doors and searched for the ball. Finally I opened a door and found it. I gasped when I saw the mess. The others came up behind me.

The window was broken, and a armour which had been standing there, was now laying on the floor in many pieces. Then we heard someone shout and steps. I saw at the others.

"The Macready!" Susan whispered.

"Is this a good time to get panic on?" I asked terrified and saw at Peter and Susan. Their faces reflected my own.

"Yes, come on!" Peter agreed and we all ran in the direction of our rooms. We were in the end of the corridor when we heard steps in the other end.

"This way!" Edmund yelled and led us in a different direction. "Back!" he suddenly shouted, and we turned and ran the way we came from. This time we didn't even thought about heading to our rooms.

"She's faster than she looks like!" Peter said as he lead our small group. "This way!"

We hurried up two or three stairs and I tried to open the first door in the new corridor. It wouldn't open. Then Edmund opened the next and I, Peter, Susan and Lucy stopped in the door. The youngest of the brothers hurried over to the old, huge wardrobe and pulled up the door.

"You've got to be joking", Susan muttered just as we heard more footsteps. I was froze to the spot. My legs wouldn't move. Was this what the great lion had been talking about? Was it now he was going to get us and take us to his country?

"Come on, Catty!" Peter shouted at me with something close to panic in his eyes. He didn't wait for an answer, just hurried back, lifted me up and carried me into the wardrobe. It was as if I just awoke from a dream.

"Put me down!" I hissed.

"Now way", he replied before he whispered to the rest: "Get back!"

"My toe!"

"I'm not on your toe!"

"Move back!"

"You're pulling my hair!"

"Will you stop shoving?!"

"OUCH!" Finally Peter let me down. I got someone's elbow in my chest and fell on my back into something soft and cold. Just a second later my vision got filled with brown, a bit messy hair and a pair of blue eyes.

I had no idea about how Peter had managed to turn around before he fell, but now his face was just a few inches over my own. I closed my eyes when the wound in my side started to hurt again. It hadn't hurt in many days now, but when Peter laid over me, I knew it wasn't healed yet.

"Peter", I gasped. "Get... off! It hurts!" He sat up, and then I knew for sure something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" he asked, and for a second he sounded worried.

"Yes", I replied and got to my feet just when Peter turned to the branches we now had in front of us. He shove them aside and we stared out in a snow-covered forest.

"Wow", Susan muttered, looking around with wide eyes.

"Don't worry", Lucy said with a smile and her arms behind her back. "I'm sure it's just your imagination." I laughed when I saw the rests expressions.

"I-I don't suppose saying we're sorry quite cover it", Peter said, looking at _both _Lucy and me. I and the youngest Pevensie exchanged look.

"No, it wouldn't", Lucy agreed. Then, without warning, she threw a snowball at Peter. It hit him in the head. "But that might!" Peter gasped. His face changed from surprise, to anger and then it was covered by a grin as he grabbed some snow and threw it back.

I and Susan joined the snowball-fight. I collected some snow, threw it at Peter and hit him in the chest. I laughed when a snowball hit me in the side, just where the wound was. The laughter stopped in my throat and I gasped. I heard Peter laugh, and then a snowball which hit Edmund.

"OW!" He cried and grabbed his arm, staring angrily at us. "Stop it!"

First then I realized he hadn't been participating in the snowball-fight. He had really changed through the last months. Earlier he would've been the first to throw a snowball, and he would've been the best of us, but this time he had just been standing there.

"You little liar!" Peter shouted at him, and the grin which had been on Peters face through the fight had melted away.

"You didn't believe them either!" Edmund replied, defending himself.

"Apologize to Lucy and Catty", Peter commanded. Edmund only stared at him, which of course just made him madder. "Say you're sorry!"

"Okay, I'm sorry!" Edmund finally said, sensing Peters anger and knowing he could explode soon.

"That's all right", Lucy smiled to him. "Some little children just don't know when to stop pretending."

She had always impressed me with how she could take revenge without hurting somebody physical. That was some of the good things with her. The only weapon she needed was her voice.

"Ha ha, very funny", Edmund answered with sarcasm. I knew he didn't like to have his own words thrown back at himself, which only made me Lucy even more. I tried to smile through the pain I felt from the wound, but it was hard.

My eyes wandered off to Peter who right then was turning to Lucy. I didn't reach to hide the pain from him and he stopped.

"What's wrong?" he asked, but I only shook my head. I didn't want to ruin this with my wound. It would for sure be okay in a few minutes. "Catty", he sighed, "you know you can't trick me. Is it the wound?" I bit my lower lip and didn't answer.

Obviously he got enough, because he walked over to me, took my arms and touched the wound gently.

"Stop!" I gasped and he let go of me. I fell to the ground, trembling and gasping. It hurt so much.

"Maybe we should go back", Susan suggested with a worried look at me.

"Shouldn't we at least take a look around?" Edmund inquired.

"We can go to Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy said exited. "He can cure Catty!" Peter and Susan exchanged looks.

"Well, then Mr. Tumnus it is", Peter said before he returned to the wardrobe and found five thick, warm coats. "I don't think the professor mind us using these", he continued as he handed Susan one. "Besides, if you think about it _logically_, we don't even take them out of the wardrobe." He reached one to Edmund who first stared at the coat, and then at Peter.

"That's a girl's coat!" he protested.

"I know", Peter only replied. With a last furious look at him, Edmund took the coat and Peter walked over to me. I was still sitting in the snow, trembling.

When he packed a black coat around me, I couldn't stop myself from looking at his face. There I saw an expression I didn't really understand. It was a mix of many feelings. First of all I saw worry, then guilty, but there was also place for frustration, anger and something I didn't know what was.

He took on the last coat before he lifted me up and held me in his arms. My heart was beating really fast, and when he saw down at my face, I blushed.

"It might be easier to carry you if you don't try to lean away from me", he said and my breath nearly stopped. What did he mean with that? Did he... I didn't finish the though. Didn't want to think about it.

For a while we just walked and took in all the impressions. There was something that was really bothering me, and finally I found the courage to ask Peter about it.

_To be continued..._

**Pouh... hope you liked it. If I putted it in one chapter, this would've been too long, so the rest is in chapter seven. **

**While you wait, please review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Authors Note

**Okay, I've just realized that I've made some few mistakes in the last chapters when it come to describe of persons. **

**I'm writing this just for making it all clear about the five 'main'-persons.**

**Catharina Isabella Taylor: **

**Brown hair**

**Violet eyes**

**15 years**

**Peter Pevensie:**

**Light brown hair**

**Blue eyes**

**17 years**

**Susan Pevensie:**

**Black hair**

**Blue eyes**

**15 years**

**Edmund Pevensie:**

**Black hair**

**Brown eyes**

**12 years**

**Lucy Pevensie:**

**Red-brown hair**

**Brown eyes**

**9 years**

**Sorry if you think this is a chapter, I just felt I had to make this. By the way I'm soon going to post the nest chapter, so look forward to it ;)**

**Katrine L.**


	9. Meeting With a Talking Beaver

**Well, here you go with chapter seven. It's the continuing of last chapter, so the first paragraph is from the last chapter, just for you to remember what is going on.**

**I've also had to change some of the happenings a bit to make it fit better in the story.**

**This time I have no clip from next chapter, simply because I have no inspiration to write it... yet.**

**Okay, enjoy!**

**CH. 7 Meeting With a Talking Beaver**

_For a while we just walked and took in all the impressions. There was something that was really bothering me, and finally I found the courage to ask Peter about it._

"Peter, I'm thinking about what I said to you yesterday..." The silence between us became heavier. "I guess it's not enough to say I'm sorry about it, I just want you to know that I _am_ sorry for what I said, and because I know you're mad at me, I want to know... why do you carry me? If it was me, I would've let Susan and Lucy help instead."

"Would you like me to that?" he asked in a low voice, and I knew he didn't want the rest to hear our little conversation.

"No!" I exclaimed. "I mean... I'm really glad that you don't treat me like thin air, but still!"

He sighed. "Sometimes I'm wondering too, why I can't be mad at you over longer time. It's like-" He didn't finish his sentence, because we came to a hill and he slid half the way down where we ended up on out backs, meaning I was laying over Peter. The others laughed, and I had to smile too, though it still hurt in the side.

"You already look better", Susan commented when she reached us. Her eyes were twinkling. "Hey Peter, are you sure you don't use any magic on her?"

I and Peter saw confused at each other.

"Something called 'love'?" Susan asked in a sweet tone.

"Very funny", I groaned. "Can you please help me up?" She grinned and reached me a hand to get me up. It took some seconds before I found my balance, but then I took the back of her coat and blouse, and put a handful snow inside. She gasped and jumped away from me while she tried to get the snow out of her blouse.

I gave Peter a helping hand and he grinned to me. "I would've done the same."

Our trip continued, but now I was walking too, with Peter right behind me to support me if I would fall.

Meanwhile Lucy was talking about Mr. Tumnus' home, changing subject from time to time, and often in the same sentence. "He have a picture of his father there, and you know, he went to the war too, just like Dad! I'm also sure Mr. Tumnus will play something for you on his flute. It's so beautiful, and the food taste very well. He have lots and lots of..."

In front of us a high wall appeared. It wasn't a wall like those you find in a normal house, but a mountain-wall, and in front of us we saw a small, grey and open door.

It would've been a nice sight, if it hadn't been for the snow which was laying inside the small house we could see.

"Lu?" Peter asked, now the worried and protective older brother who had to look after his siblings. Lucy had froze when she saw the door, but when he spoke she started to run toward it. "Lucy!" We followed, and I forced myself to run, just like the rest of them.

It was a terrible sight that met us when we entered something that once could've been a really nice and warm house. It was dark, the furniture was either broken or laying somewhere it shouldn't be. Pictures were laying at the floor, mixed with pages from a billion books.

I leaned against the wall when I in a flashback remembered the last nightmare I had.

_I ran through a snow-covered forest. It was dark and the branches around me made scars on my arms when I tried to protect my face from getting filled with a dozen scars. _

_I had a feeling that something terrible was about to happen. I ran, and suddenly a high mountain-wall appeared in front of me. I hurried to a door and knocked. In some seconds I thought it was too late, that something terrible – I had no idea what – already had happened. Then the door opened and the warm light fell over me._

_A faun was standing in the door. He had curly, brown hair with small horns, and in his hand he had a white piece of fabric._

_I was breathing heavy. "You... have to... get away!" I gasped. He saw at me with confusion._

"_May I ask... who are you, and what are you talking about?"_

"_It doesn't matter who I am, but you have to save yourself! Something terrible is going to happen!" Just as I said it I heard them. The wolves who were going to destroy the fauns life. _

_The faun took my arm and dragged me inside. Then he shut the door and pushed me into a smaller room. _

"_Stay here", he commanded before he closed the door to the small room. In some heartbreaking seconds it sounded as if someone was trying to rip up the door, but then it swung up and a river of wolves ran inside. In fact it wasn't a river, but right then it looked like. _

_They chased the faun until they caught him, and then one of the wolves hanged something on the wall before he left. I was safe, and the faun would die. It was my fault. I shouldn't have left him alone to face the wolves. I should have fought towards them._

_Shaking with sobs I fell to the hard floor and felt small glass bites sinking into my knees and palms. It hurt. It hurt so much that I wanted to scream._

"Catty! Catty, are you okay? What happened?" Susan was kneeling in front of me. I was sitting on the floor with my back against the cold wall.

"It's my fault!" I sobbed. "It's my fault they've taken him!"

While Susan was trying to comfort me, the rest of them obviously weren't paying attention.

"Who would do something like this?" Lucy whispered, looking around at the ruined house. I saw at her with compassion and understood her loss.

Then Peter took a piece of paper which had been nailed to the wall. With a sting in my chest I realized what kind of paper it was.

"The faun Tumnus is hereby charged with high treason against Her Imperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans", Peter read. "Signed Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long live the Queen."

Susan helped me up before she hurried over to Peter, took the paper out of his hands and read for herself.

"Alright", she said with a worried look at me. "Now really should go back!"

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?!" Lucy exclaimed, looking at us with huge eyes.

"If he's arrested just for being with a human, I don't think there is much we can do", said Susan. "Besides, Catty is hurt and she is still alive! We don't know how it is with Mr. Tumnus. For all we know, he can be dead already!"

"You don't understand, do you?" Lucy cried. "_I'm _the human! She must have found out he helped me!" Her eyes watered.

"Maybe we could call the police?" Peter suggested.

"These are the police!" Susan said, holding out the paper with the arresting-order.

"Don't worry, Lu", Peter said, turning to his youngest sister, refusing to loose the hope. I had no idea if he wanted it or not, but his eyes met mine. "There must be something-"

"Then what do you suggest?" I asked while I carefully got to my feet. "Run the whole way to her castle shouting 'release Mr. Tumnus, or we'll kill you'?" I didn't mean it, but my voice got filled with sarcasm. Peters eyes filled with anger.

"No." His voice was cold and hard. "I _had_ an idea, but you made me forget it."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to make you forget it!" I replied. My voice was at least four tones too high, if not more.

If a look could kill, I would probably been dead just about then, because the look Peter gave me was as far from friendly you could come without calling it evil.

"Well, then maybe you can come up with something, miss I-know-more-than-you!" he shouted.

"Stop it!" Susan said and came between us. Peter ignored her.

"Come on", he told me, "or have your tongue got stuck in your throat?"

"No, it hasn't, and for your information, it's the first time I'm here, and I have no idea about what we can do to help Mr. Tumnus", I yelled at him. "And you can forget asking me about help, 'cause you would get more help in hell!"

He turned pale and all of them stared at me.

"Why should we help this faun?" Edmund asked tentatively after a while. "He's a criminal." I opened my mouth to say something really bad to him, but Susan interrupted me.

"Catharina Isabella Taylor, just forget it. No more shouting right now, at any of you!" She eyed every one of us with burning eyes.

"_Pssst_!" we suddenly heard. We all turned, and the only living we saw was a bird sitting in a tree outside the fauns house.

"Did that bird just _psst _us?" Susan asked and frowned at it.

We went outside the small house with Peter first. It was then we heard it. Someone was coming toward us. Susan and Lucy walked closer to Peter, holding his left arm, while I hid on his right side.

The sound got higher and higher. My heart was beating fast and I felt the panic rise inside. What kind of creature was this? It sounded like something really huge, maybe a bear.

I thought about how short my life had been, about the fight I just had with Peter, and wondered in a few seconds if he was sorry for what he said. At least I wasn't. My anger had disappeared and given space for fear.

From behind a snow-covered bush a brown, small animal appeared. Suddenly I felt really stupid. I had been afraid of a _beaver_! How could that be possible? A beaver?!

I could feel the relief which went through the five of us, and I could only wonder what they had thought it was.

"It's... a beaver", Lucy said and sounded first confused, then like she was about to burst into laugh. I nearly felt the same way.

The animal had stopped a few feet away from us and Peter reached out a hand to it. "Here boy", he said and the beaver saw first at the open hand, then on Peters face.

"I ain't gonna smell if that's what you want", he said and I was sure Peter jumped a few inches. Lucy started to giggle and I felt like too.

"Oh... sorry", Peter muttered as he headed back to us so fast he nearly fell over me for a second time in twelve hours.

"Lucy Pevensie?" the beaver asked, looking at the small girl.

"Yes?" She had stopped giggling, and her face became serious, at least as serious as you could expect a nine years old girl to be.

From his fur the beaver found a piece of some fabric, and I recognized it as the one the faun in my dream held. In one of the corners it was written 'LP'.

"Hey, that's the hankie I gave to Mr.-" She didn't even get to finish.

"Tumnus", the beaver finished for her. "I found it in the forest after they had taken him."

"Is he okay?" Lucy asked with those hug, brown eyes fixed at the beaver.

He glanced around at the woods, then he nodded toward the path he had made. "Further in", he whispered and started to walk.

Peter was about to follow when Susan stopped him.

"What are you dong?" she hissed and I saw at her. I didn't really like the idea that both of us were arguing with Peter with just a few minutes between.

"She's right", Edmund said, supporting his oldest sister. "How do we know we can trust him?"

"He said he knows the faun", Peter reminded us.

"Besides, He said 'trust the beavers'", I said fast and took a step toward Peter. It was really strange how my mind changed, nearly like the weather. Peter saw at me with a look that said '_I'll deal with you later_'.

"He's a beaver!" Susan exclaimed in a tone that clearly told us she thought Peter had gone mad. "He shouldn't be saying anything!"

Suddenly the beaver appeared again, asking: "Is everything all right?"

We saw at him and I realized I had nearly forgotten he was there.

"Yes, we were just talking", Peter answered quickly.

"That's better left for safe quarters", the beaver whispered before he disappeared again.

"He mean the trees", Lucy muttered and I stared at the trees. If they could understand what we said – something I didn't doubt, could they also read minds? The idea was kind of funny, and I had to hid a smile. Non except Peter saw it. He raised an eyebrow at me, but I only shook my head.

We hurried after the beaver, following the small path he had made in the snow. Peter was walking first with Lucy, holding her hand, and I was following right behind them. Each time I saw at Lucy who was holding her brothers hand, I felt jealous. I didn't understand why, but there was nothing I could to about it.

We followed the wall a while, then we came to a crack big enough for us to get through. When I saw up, I could see the sky many meters above us. I swallowed and had to concentrate to not get panic.

Finally we got out of it, and we could see down at a frozen lake and a small house.

**Now, please tell me what you think about it, and I would be _very_ happy if you could give me any ideas for more arguing between Peter and Catty. I have no idea about making them realize their feelings for each other yet... *evil laugh***

**Okay, but before I get any more ideas I'm not going to write any more. Right now my head feels totally empty for any inspiration.**


	10. A Look Into the Future

**Okay. Two of my class friends gave me some inspiration to write this chapter, otherwise I wouldn't have managed it. I'm also sorry for make you wait a little longer than usually, but I really hope you will like it.**

**Clip from next chapter:**

"_Are you okay?" he asked while he knelt in front of me. Then he saw my red eyes and how I was clenching his coat. In some seconds he only stared, then he saw at me with those eyes that told me he was sorry. "Oh, Catty", he whispered. "If I had any idea about... I shouldn't..." He gave up trying to form any sentence, and instead he carefully stroke my cheek. _

**CH. 8 A Look Into the Future**

I was about to follow the rest of them inside, but Peter grabbed my arm.

"Catty, I need to talk to you."

I stopped and saw at him. "Fine, just talk. I'll listen... for a while."

"Just us two?" he begged. With a sigh I walked back outside and he closed the door behind me.

"Fine, what do you want to talk about?" I asked, and to my surprise my voice was totally calm.

He took a deep breath before his eyes met mine. "I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for... you know. That in Mr. Tumnus's house."

I tilted my head, and in some seconds everything was silent.

He gave me a small, tentatively smile. "Friends?" I did not return it.

"Maybe", was the only answer I gave him before I turned on my heel, pushed up the door and walked inside the two beavers house.

From outside it looked small, but when I came inside, I could stand straight, though Peter who after some seconds followed me nearly collided with the roof.

In the middle a table was standing, and two benches on each side of it. There was also a fireplace where the beaver who had met us outside the house, was standing. There were shelves, a small coffee table and two armchairs too. A stair was going up to a second floor where the beavers probably slept.

Edmund was sitting in the stairs, while Susan and Lucy were sitting on one of the benches where Peter joined them. The male beaver sat on the other bench, but right then I didn't want to sit together with them.

I ended up sitting on the floor with the coat around me.

The female beaver gave me a warm cup of tea and smiled to me. "It's cold outside, so I think you need this."

"Thanks", I relied politely and took the cup. When I lifted my arm, the beaver spotted the wound I had.

"By Aslans Mane!" she gasped. "What happened to you?"

I saw down at the wound and stared. Then I carefully touched it, and when I saw at my fingers, they were crimson red. I swallowed and tried to calm myself.

_It's nothing, just some blood. It will be okay!_

I couldn't understand why I hadn't felt it earlier. How was it possible not to feel that I was bleeding?!

"Lay down", the female beaver commanded. "I'm going to wash it, and probably it will hurt."

I changed from staring at my red fingers, to stare at her. "N-no!" I stuttered, and she frowned at me.

"Catty." Peters voice was calm when he spoke, but I didn't want to listen to him. "You have to get it washed, or it might get worse than it already is."

I moved away from the table when it suddenly started to hurt again. A small gasp came from me. A closed my eyes and I pressed my hands over the wound. I heard someone rise, followed by the same someone who forced me to lay down.

The persons hands were warm and made me feel safe. Nothing bad could happen to me as long as that person was around. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Peters face over me. Of course. I should have thought it was him, but what was that feeling? I didn't understand. Maybe I didn't even want to understand.

On the other side of me, Susans face floated. "This is going to hurt", she warned before she carefully dragged my blouse up. Like the young gentleman he was, Peter looked away, though the blouse was still covering my chest.

It was when Susan started to drag up the blouse, it began to hurt. Some of the blood must had dried into the fabric. My hands closed around the coat I was laying on, but just a few seconds later someone took my hands.

Still holding my hands in his, Peter sat beside my head. I clenched my teeth and tried not to let out any sound. It didn't work well. Peter gently kissed my hands, and somehow it felt right. It felt right that he cared about me.

I swallowed and his eyes met mine in some seconds, then he saw away.

The female beaver washed my wound carefully, and I'm not going to deny it hurt like hell. (Sorry about the words). Afterwords she bandaged me before she covered me with one of the coats.

I closed my eyes and relaxed. Peter stroke my forehead gently before he rose from his place beside me. I opened my eyes when he let go of my hand. He must had felt it, 'cause he saw down at me. His face didn't tell me much, but his eyes were filled with a hundred feelings.

"Thanks", I muttered so low that only he heard it, before I closed my eyes again and fell asleep.

_It was a weird kind of sleep, because I could hear everything that happened around me, and I could see it too._

_I saw behind me, and to my shock I saw my body laying there. Was I dead? Carefully I searched for any sign of breath. I, the sleeping me, was breathing. It was really strange. _

"_What happened to her?" I turned at the sound of the voice. The female beaver saw at the Pevensies. _

"_When our home was attacked about one week ago, she was hit by something, glass I think. Mum took care about her, but Catty never mentioned the wound after that." Peters face was filled with concern a guilty and he saw at my sleeping body. _

"_It isn't you fault", Susan told him with a hand on his arm. I didn't understand why, but seeing it made me jealous. _

"_But... I think it got worse after I fell over her, and if that's right, then it is my fault. If Mrs. Beaver didn't see it, she could've died! It could've been my fault!" he replied. I stared at him. His blue eyes and light brown hair. In the warm light his hair shined like gold, and his eyes reflected the fire. _

_I wanted to say something, but the words got stuck in my throat. I decided just to listen to what they said._

"_Your Majestie, I'm sure your beloved will be okay. She just need some rest to let the wound heal properly", Mrs. Beaver said._

_Susan and Lucy giggled while Peters ears got red. _

"_She isn't... We're not... I'm..." he stuttered before he just hid his face in his hands, gently shacking his head. _

"_Young King", Mrs. Beaver said with a smile as she made some more tea. "The way you care for her, and each time you talk to her or about her, it's possible to see that you're in love. It's no shame. I don't know her very well, but I can see she's a lovely girl, and she will mean a lot to you. Trust my words." _

_Peter saw at her through his fingers. "But we've had so many fights... and I don't think she likes me _that way_. I mean, we grew up together, like siblings, but for her I'm nothing but a friend!" _

_Mrs. Beaver laughed lightly, but didn't reply. Meanwhile it looked like Lucy got enough of waiting._

"_Mr. Beaver, isn't there anything we can do to help Mr. Tumnus?" she asked and saw at Mr. Beaver._

"_They'll have taken him to the Witch's castle", he answered before he leant forward. "You know what they say. There's few that go through them gates that come out again." _

"_Fish 'n' chips?" Mrs. Beaver asked when she placed a plat in front of Lucy. The fish didn't look too good, and the chips looked more like bites of wood. I saw that Lucy tried to look enthusiastic, but it didn't work out."There is hope, dear", Mrs. Beaver added and laid a hand on the small girls shoulder. "Lots of hope." _

_Mr. Beaver choked over his tea when his wife send him a look. "Oh yeah, there's a right bit more than hope!" he said while he put his cup back at the table before he whispered: "Aslan is on the move." _

_When he said that, I wanted so badly to say something, anything, just to agree with him, but no sound came over my lips. Somehow I knew that 'Aslan' was the lion who had visited me. He was the one supporting me when I had a hard time. _

_Edmund rose from his place on the stairs. "Who's Aslan?" he asked, causing Mr. Beaver to laugh hard._

"_'Who's Aslan?'" he repeated. "You cheek little blighter!"_

_Mrs. Beaver, however, saw how serious, and maybe confused, the Pevensies looked, and easily tapped Mr. Beavers shoulder. He saw up at her and she nodded toward the others._

"_What?" Mr. Beavers laughter died and was replaced with surprise, wonder and disbelief when he too saw their expressions. "You don't know, do ya?"_

"_Well, we haven't exactly been her very long", Peter said, trying to explain the beavers why they didn't know this Aslan who obviously was some kind of king. _

"_Well, he's only the king of the whole wood!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed. "The top geezer! The real King of Narnia!"_

"_He's been away for a long while", Mrs. Beaver added._

"_But he's just got back!" Mr. Beaver finished, "and he's waitin' for you near the Stone Table!" _

_A billion questions started to fly through my head at those words. _

"_He's waiting for... us?" That was maybe the biggest question to me, and I was glad Lucy asked it. _

"_You're bloomin' joking!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed. "They don't even know the prophecy!"_

"_Well then", Mrs. Beaver encouraged him with a gesture toward Peter, Lucy, Susan and Edmund. _

"_Look", Mr. Beaver explained. "Aslan's return. Tumnu's arrest. The Secret Police. It's all happening because of you!"_

"_You're blaming us?" Susan replied, and I could hear she was offended. _

"_No!" Mrs. Beaver gasped. "Not blaming! Thanking you!" _

"_There's a prophecy", Mr. Beaver continued. "'When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone, sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done.'"_

"_You know, that doesn't really rhyme", Susan told him. In silence I agreed with her._

"_I know it don't, but you're kinda missin' the point!" _

_With a sigh Mrs. Beaver put an arm around Mr. Beaver. "It has long been foretold that two sons of Adam, and two daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia."_

"_And... you think we're the ones form this prophecy?" Peter asked and frowned at Mr. Beaver. _

"_You'd better be, 'cause Aslan's already fitted out the army!" the beaver replied._

"_Our army?" Lucy exclaimed. _

"_That can't be", Susan protested. It had to be a really shock for her, to hear that she would become some kind of great hero and Queen. "If you haven't seen it yet, we're five, not four. The prophecy can't be about us, and this army can't be for us either." _

_Mr. Beaver shrugged. "Guess she isn't related to the rest of you, right?" _

_They all, included me, turned to my sleeping body. In my sleep I turned my head toward the table. I was dragged toward myself, and then everything went black in some seconds. _

I opened my eyes, and the first I saw was five pairs of eyes staring at me. Something was wrong. Carefully I sat up. Yup, I was definitely alive.

"Where is Edmund?" I asked after my eyes had swept over the small house. My eyes stopped by the door. It wasn't properly closed. "Oh no."

The rest of them turned to see what I was looking at.

"I'm going to kill him", Peter muttered and rose.

"You may not have to", Mr. Beaver said in a aware tone. "Have he ever been to Narnia before?"

The three siblings got to their feet and took on their coats. I too got to my feet and wanted to follow them, but Peter saw me.

"No, you're staying here", I said in a sharp tone that made me jump.

"I want to go with you!" I replied, like a three year old. "I don't want to be left behind!"

He only shook his head. "No way. For the first, it's cold outside and you have that wound. For the second, I promised Mum to keep you safe."

"So why don't you leave Lucy and Susan here to?" I asked, my voice rising.

"He's their brother!" he replied.

"Just to mention it, Mr. Bighead, I grew up with him too! He's as good as a brother to me!"

For a second he looked like he didn't know what to say, but then he saw at me with those eyes it was impossible to resist.

"Just stay here", he repeated, and then he, Susan, Lucy and Mr. Beaver were gone. I stared after them. Then I collapsed on the coats I had been laying at, and started to cry. Mrs. Beaver came over to me and patted my shoulder carefully.

"Why do he sound like he hate me?" I sobbed. "Why don't he want me to go with?"

"He only care too much about you. He told me about how you got that wound, and that you nearly died. I think it was then he realized how much he love you", she said tentatively. I didn't look at her, only buried my face in one of the two coats laying on the floor.

With my eyes closed, I sensed the smell of the coat. The most intensive was that of an old human and mothballs, but I could also sense something else, something newer that lay like a layer over the old smell. Peppermint, grass and earth. My memories took my back to the garden outside my and Dad's house, about two years ago on a beautiful, clear, summer-night.

"_You see that? That's Sagittarius." A fifteen years old Peter pointed up at the sky. I tried to follow his pointing finger, but all I could see was stars and more stars._

"_I don't understand how you manage to see that", I laughed at him. He continued to point out different constellations, but I soon gave up trying to see what he saw up there. My eyes moved to his face. His eyes were shining and he was smiling._

"_What?" he asked when he realized I was watching him. I smiled._

"_Nothing, just that you're really cute when you talk about something you like, and-" I stopped when I realized what I had said. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said it", I muttered and stared at the ground, blushing._

_He laid his hand over my. "That's okay. Just so you know, you're cute too. Especially when you're blushing." When he said it I blushed even more. Then he kissed my cheek before he rose. "Good night." He waved his hand at me, smiled and left me sitting on the stairs, staring after him._

_I lifted my hand and touched the place where he had kissed me. First then a smile appeared on my face. "Good night", I muttered._

I opened my eyes and sat up, staring down at the coat. That mix of peppermint, grass and earth was the same smell Peter had in his clothes that day.

"Is there anything wrong?" Mrs. Beaver asked concerned and saw from me to the coat and back.

"The coat", I whispered. "It smells just like Peter did one summer-night two years ago." I swallowed. Then I lent against the wall, held the coat tight and closed my eyes.

I heard Mrs. Beaver moving around in the small house, humming. I should probably have asked if she needed help, but I didn't. Instead I only sat there and held the coat. I didn't understand why, but I felt lonelier than ever. Something in my head told me that one day I would sit like that in another room, a beautiful room, remembering a time with someone that didn't exist any longer.

_I held up the tunic. It was blue and decorated with gold. Tears ran down my cheeks when I put the tunic in a chest and closed it. Then I rose, crossed the huge bedroom and sat on the four-poster._

_I stroke a hand over the place where he used to lay. Then I laid down and buried my face in the pillow. It smelled just like him. Peppermint, grass and earth. Tears ran down my cheeks and I started to sob, clenching the pillow and remembering all the times we had together. The times I cried and he was there to comfort me and even make me laugh. The times we shared in the night or early in the mornings. _

_I rolled over on my back and my eyes moved to a picture on the wall. It was a picture of five persons, but the two in the middle caught my interest. The man was high with light brown hair, a golden crown and beautiful blue eyes. The woman beside him had long, golden hair and violet eyes. She had a tiara in white gold with white stones in it. They both wore a beautiful wedding ring each. _

_It looked like if someone had just said something very funny, 'cause they were all laughing. _

_Under the picture it was written with golden letters from left to right: Queen Lucy the Valiant, Queen Susan the Gentle, High Queen Catharina the Guardian, High King Peter the Magnificent and King Edmund the Just._

I opened my eyes and shivered. Two names were ringing in my head. High Queen Catharina the Guardian and High King Peter the Magnificent.

**Sigh. That was one more chapter. It took some time, but I managed it. Shall I tell you something? First I wrote six pages, then I erased them all and wrote six new pagesXD**

**Please, review. I would be really glad if you could tell me what you think about the development between Peter and Catty. Should I put in more arguments between those two? I'm loosing ideas hereXP**


	11. I Have a Mystical Power

**Yeah. Not so much to say here, other than: Ladies and Gentlemen, please enjoy.**

**Clip from next chapter:**

"_Good morning", I replied with a small smile. He moved his hand up from my waist and carefully stroke some of my hair behind my ear. I closed my eyes by the touch and felt totally comfortable with laying so close to him. _

**CH. 9 I Have a Mystical Power**

I had no idea about how long we had waited, just that it was long enough for me to get worried. Mrs. Beaver had been at the door to see if they were coming, at leas five times already, and since I had nothing else to do, I had only been sitting with my back against the wall, clenching the coat which smelled just like Peter.

Then the door flew up and I saw up at the four who rushed inside.

"Hurry, Mother! They're after us!" was the first any of them said, and it came from Mr. Beaver.

"Oh, right then", Mrs. Beaver replied quickly. Then she hurried over to some shelf and began searching for different things.

"What's she doing?" Peter asked whit a hint of fear in his voice. Mr. Beaver only shook his head while he stared in disbelief at his wife.

"You'll be thanking me later", Mrs. Beaver only said. "It's a long journey, and Mr. Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry."

"I'm cranky now!" Mr. Beaver shouted.

While Susan began to help Mrs. Beaver with packing some provisions, Peter hurried over to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked while he knelt in front of me. Then he saw my red eyes and how I was clenching his coat. In some seconds he only stared, then he saw at me with those eyes that told me he was sorry. "Oh, Catty", he whispered. "If I had any idea about... I shouldn't..." He gave up trying to form any sentence, and instead he carefully stroke my cheek.

In some seconds a closed my eyes, but then I opened them and pushed his hand away.

"You have no idea about my feelings, so just stay away", I hissed and he pulled away from me. Then he sighed and turned away. I swallowed. What had I done? One part of me wanted to tell him I was really sorry for what I just said, while the other part of me told me that I meant what I just said.

"Do you think we'll need jam?" Susan asked.

"Only if the Witch serves toast", Peter replied with sarcasm.

Everything inside got silence when the sound of snarling and howling pierced the air. Then something began to dig it's way through the wall. Lucy let out an exclamation of horror, and ran over to Peter. I got to my feet, and without really thinking about it, I took on Peters coat.

"We're caught", I whispered with big, frightened eyes.

"Over here!" Mr. Beaver suddenly said. He had opened a door in the wall that I hadn't seen before. On the other side a hole led straight down some feet before it changed to a plain tunnel. From the roof a rope used for climbing hang down and I stared. Not even the Pevensies knew that I had fear of highs.

Mrs. Beaver stared to climb down, followed by Susan and Lucy. Then I climbed down. The rope hurt under my palms, but not as much as the wound in my side. When I finally reached the bottom, I saw up at Peter who climbed down much faster than I did, and over him I spotted Mr. Beaver.

When the last was down, Mrs. Beaver handed Peter one of two torches, while Mr. Beaver got the other.

"What is this... thing?" Susan asked curiously.

"Badger and me dug it", Mr. Beaver replied. "It comes out right near his place."

"You told me it lead to your mum's", said Mrs. Beaver with some sort of angry look at him.

Then we began on our way through the tunnel. It hurt in my side, something it would've done any way, but since I couldn't stand straight, I had to bow, and that didn't exactly make it any better.

On front of me Lucy tripped over a tree root, and Susan stopped to help her. When our footsteps stopped, we heard something else that made my heart pound with double speed. Barking, not as far behind as I would prefer.

"They're in the tunnel", Lucy whispered.

"Quick, this way!" Mr. Beaver shouted.

"Hurry!" Mrs. Beaver added as she hurried after her husband.

We hurried as much as possible, and soon I could barely breath. I stopped and leant against the wall. Without even thinking about it, I sank down.

"Catty!" Lucy's shout sounded far away and unimportant. I just had to take a small break... Just some minutes.

A hand took my and the same person got me onto my feet. I saw at Peter.

"Come on!" he said and dragged me after. I had accepted that I would become wolf-dinner, but if Peter became too just because I couldn't run any further... I yanked my hand away from his and he turned to me. "Catty, I know you're angry with me, but I'm trying to help you!" He grabbed for my hand again, but I moved away.

"J-just... go. I'm o-only... sinking you", I gasped.

"Oh no, you don't!" he replied, took my hand before I could move any further, and dragged me down the tunnel.

A few times I tried to get out of his grip, but with no result. Then we rounded a corner and nearly bumped into Susan who was helping Lucy up through a hole on the roof. Then Susan climbed up.

Peter turned to me, but I shook my head. "No... this time you go first. I'll protect your back. Go!" He stared at me as if he was wondering if I had gone mad. "Peter, please. I know what I'm doing." It was only a whisper. Then I turned to the tunnel and faced the wolves.

I had no idea about where it came from, but a white light exploded out of my palms, followed by a transparent shield. My hands laid on the shield, and when the first wolf crashed into it, I weakened, not very much, but enough to get tired.

"Catty, now you're coming!" I realized Peter was already up from the hole, and was reaching down for me. I gave the shield one push and it flew down the tunnel. Then I turned to Peter, and with his help I managed to climb up.

Peter and Mr. Beaver rolled a barrel over the opening to sink the wolves who further or later would come.

With a sigh I sank down in the snow with my back to an old tree. I was so tired, and it felt like I could fall asleep nearly anywhere. Then I remembered what had just happened. I rose and turned to Peter who was looking at me.

"Why did you do that?" I nearly shouted at him. He saw confused at me.

"Did what?"

"Why did you come back after me? You could've got killed!" Now I was really shouting. He crossed his arms.

"So you would prefer to become wolf-dinner?" he replied, not confused any longer.

"It was my choice, and if you got killed because of me than I would never have been able to forgive myself!" Angry tears ran down my cheeks, and I dried them away.

"And what about you?" he yelled. "What do you think I would do if you died? Just go on and forget you?"

I didn't know what to answer on that, but it didn't really matter, 'cause he continued.

"Down there... you were so... so _selfish_! You were only thinking about yourself, and not what we would do if you got killed!"

"T-that's not true!" I tried to defend myself with, but we both knew I was lying. I hadn't been thinking about what they would do or think if I died. I had been... selfish.

"Can't you two stop arguing for two minutes?" Susan interrupted and came between us. "Either you two just stop arguing _now_, or one of you can go back to the wolves." We both stared at her in shock. "Much better", she sighed. I swallowed and dried some new tears which were running down my cheeks.

That was probably the first time I started to wonder about that vision I had earlier. High King and Queen. Peter and Catharina. It had to be another Catharina.

I glanced over at Peter and wondered about my feelings. Sometimes I just wanted to punch him, but other times, like down in the tunnel, I wanted to lay my arms around his neck and kiss him. I shrugged the thoughts away and concentrated about the situation we had ended up in. I couldn't allow myself to be distracted before we were safe.

Behind Susan Lucy fell over something, and a yelp of surprise left her. We all hurried over to the young girl to see what had happened. She had tripped over some stone-squirrels. I stared at them in shock, and when I glanced around, I saw other statues.

Mr. Beaver stood in front of a statue which looked like a badger.

"I'm so sorry, dear", Mrs. Beaver said and put a comforting hand on Mr. Beaver's shoulder.

"He was my best mate", Mr. Beaver replied sadly.

"What happened?" I whispered and stared at the small squirrels. They couldn't be very old, and they had stone-tears in their eyes.

"This is what becomes of those who cross the White Witch", an unknown voice answered. My head flew up and I stared at a fox. I had no problems telling he was the one who spoke. Peter got Lucy to her feet and held her, and to my surprise he stood in front of me.

"You take one more step, traitor, and I'll chew you to splinters!" Mr. Beaver shouted, and the only thing holding him back was Mrs. Beaver.

"Relax", the fox chuckled. "I'm one of the good guys." He jumped off the roof he had been standing on, and came closer.

"Yeah?" Mr. Beaver replied, still trying to get free from Mrs. Beaver. "Well, you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones!"

"An unfortunately family resemblance", the fox sighed. "But we can argue breeding later. Right now we've got to move."

From the tunnel we heard howling. I felt the panic rise inside me, and my left hand lighted up.

"Close your hand." I jumped when Peter spoke and glanced down at my hand. Then I closed it and the light disappeared.

"Tell me, lad, how good are you at climbing?" the fox asked and stared at a point over us. When I saw up, I swallowed. It was a high tree. "You'd better hurry."

I had no idea about how I got up in the tree, but with Peter in front of me I climbed up and placed myself as high as possible, just like the rest of them.

I ended up beside Peter, but since I had no idea about how much the branch would tolerate, I was about to move to a branch under when Peter grabbed my arm and held me before I got the chance to move. Under us, the barrel moved, and then it rolled away. Wolves sprung up from the hole and gathered around the fox.

"We're looking for some humans", one of the wolves said.

The fox laughed. "Humans? Here in Narnia? That's a valuable bit of information, don't you think?"

Another wolf snatched the fox up in his jaws. His teeth flashed in the moonlight. I gasped and Peter laid his hand over my mouth. Behind me I heard Susan do the same to Lucy.

"Your reward is your life", the first wolf continued. He looked as if nothing had happened, or like it was just a normal part of the day, and I had no problems with believing in that. "It's not much, but still. Where are the fugitives?"

The fox whimpered, and I wanted to cover my ears. There were only two problems. One, I didn't dare to move, and two, Peter was holding me so close that I couldn't move.

The fox suddenly glanced up at us, and I knew he would tell where we were hid. I couldn't blame him. How could I, when he otherwise would die?

"North", he finally whispered, and I got really surprised. "They ran north." He didn't betray us. Relief washed over me, followed by concern.

"Smell them out", the wolf demanded, and the one holding the fox threw the small animal away, just like a doll. I buried my face in Peters shoulder and didn't want to see what happened down there. I didn't want to hear the yelp of pain which came from the fox as he reached the ground.

Non of us climbed down before we were sure the wolves were gone, and then I understood I wasn't able to get down.

"You can let go of me now", Peter said and I realized I was still clenching his arm. "I've lost the feeling in my fingers." Quick I let go of him and he started to climb down. I was left like the last. Again.

"Er... Peter?" I asked tentatively and saw down at him through the branches. "I-I don't know if I can get down." I swallowed and moved closer to the stem.

Peter frowned up at me. "You have fear of highs?" I only nodded. "Why haven't you told it earlier?"

"There was no need earlier!" I piped and tried to focus on nothing but Peters face. With a sigh he climbed back up to me.

"Put your feet where I tell you to, and I'll hold you so you don't fall." After telling me this, he put his right arm around my waist and held me close. I tried to hide that I blushed when I was forced to hold on to him.

All the way down, I was very aware of his body close to mine, and when he let go of me, I missed it. I missed his arm around me, the feeling of someone holding me. My thoughts went to Dad and I felt guilty. He was dead, and I hadn't thought about him since... when? I didn't even remember that. How long had we been in Narnia? It felt like ages, but when I thought back, it was still the same day. How was it possible?

Mrs. Beaver began to command the others around, and soon a small fire was dancing on the clearing. We gathered around it and tried to catch some warmth, while Mrs. Beaver took care of the fox's wound.

From time to time he came with a small yelp of pain, and Mrs. Beaver hushed on him and told him he would be okay, he just shouldn't act like a small girl. She even told him that I acted more grown up, and I was a girl. When she said it, I wasn't sure how to react or feel, so I ended up staring at the fire, pretending small creatures were dancing in the flames, laughing and asking me to join them.

"Excuse me, Mr. Fox, but what exactly happened to the animals that lived here?" Lucy asked and saw at the fox with her huge, brown eyes.

"They were helping Tumnus", he replied with a sigh. "The Witch got here before I did."

A new yelp came from him when Mrs. Beaver tried to clean his wound properly.

"Are you all right?" the small girl asked in a quiet tone.

"Well, I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bit. OW!" He turned to look at Mrs. Beaver, but she didn't really notice it.

"Stop squirming!" she only chided. "You're worse than Beaver on Bath day!"

"Worst day of the year", said Mr. Beaver and shrugged.

Mrs. Beaver got finished with the wounds, and the fox got to his feet. "Thank you for your kindness," he said in a polite tone, "but I'm afraid that's all the cure I have time for."

"You're leaving?" inquired Lucy.

"It has been a pleasure, my Queen, and a honour", he replied with a deep bow, "but time is short, and Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops."

A gasp came from Mrs. Beaver who slapped her paws over her mouth.

"You've seen Aslan?" Mr. Beaver asked with excitement.

"What is he like?" Mrs. Beaver added.

"Like everything we've ever heard", the fox answered after taking some seconds thinking. "You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the Witch."

"But we're not planning on fighting any witch!" Susan said and I could smell an argue was on the way.

"But surely, King Peter", the fox said. "The prophecy!"

"We can't got to war without you!" Mr. Beaver added.

Peters eyes wandered to first Susan, then Lucy and at last me. His eyes were really blue, and I knew I didn't want to argue with him. Not right then, and not later. He sighed and turned back to the talking animals. "We just want our brother back."

**Well. I hope you like it. I know they didn't move a long way through this chapter, but I think I like how it went out.**

**Please, review and tell me what you think, and thanks for the reviews I already have got. I would be very happy if you could please continue giving me ideas, and I'll think about if I want to use it or not.**

**Love all of you ;)**


	12. Presents From Father Christmas

**Now I'm ready with the next chapter! I don't have very much to say, only thanks a lot for reviews and ideas. **

**Clip from next chapter:**

_I gave Peter a quick hug before I went up to Aslan. He nodded toward the tent, and with a last look at Peter I walked inside. I had the feeling that it could be the last time I saw Peter._

**CH. 10 Presents From Father Christmas**

After we ate a silent meal, we decided to go to sleep. We cleaned a spot in the middle of the badgers house and made some improvised beds.

I lay close to the door and stared up at the ceiling over me. I was afraid of falling asleep. I was tired, but afraid. What if the nightmares came again? I forced back some tears and stifled a sob.

Right beside the door someone moved and I froze.

"Couldn't sleep?" asked Peter.

"No", I sighed and sat up. Moonlight fell in through a window and I saw his silhouette in the dark room. He wasn't looking at me, but out of the window.

"Are the wolves hunting you?" he inquired. It sounded a bit weird, but I understood what he meant.

"No", I replied. "The nightmares." This time he turned to me. His blue eyes didn't tell my anything, but I remembered that dream which wasn't a dream in the beavers house. How Peter had blushed when Mrs. Beaver asked if he fancied me.

"Just go to sleep", said Peter. "I'll watch over you."

"You sound so grown up", I muttered. "Just like Dad used to."

"'Used to'?" Peter questioned. "Why do you say it like if he... isn't any more?"

I swallowed and my eyes watered. Peter moved over to me and carefully pulled me into a warm embrace. Tears ran down my cheeks. "The d-day we p-played outside", I sobbed. "I-I got a l-letter where i-it was w-written that he d-died!"

Peter didn't reply, only stroke my hair and held me, but that was enough. The warmth and love he showed in the embrace told me the same things like in the dream.

"Is it true that you and Ed are kings, and Susan and Lucy queens?" I whispered after a while. He sighed.

"They say so, and they also say that this Aslan has an army prepared for us near some Stone Table." In some seconds he was silent. "I think we should only get Ed back, and then get home, but what do you think?" I released myself from his arms and saw at him with a small smile.

"Well, it's a strange idea that you can become a king, but I also think it fits you. All of you."

He smiled back at me, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. "We can think about it."

I nodded in agreement and saw at him with pleading eyes. His face became softer and he reached out for me. I pulled myself into his arms and closed my eyes.

"It's strange", I muttered, already half asleep. "I feel so safe in your arms." Then I fell asleep, and no nightmares touched me that night.

When I woke up, the sun fell in through the window. Around me the others were talking in hushed voices, and someone's arm laid over my waist.

I turned over on my other side and stared at Peter's sleeping face. Slowly he opened his eyes and smiled.

"Good morning", he whispered so low that the others didn't hear us. In fact they hadn't noticed that we were awake.

"Good morning", I replied with a small smile. He moved his hand up from my waist and carefully stroke some of my hair behind my ear. I closed my eyes by the touch and felt totally comfortable with laying so close to him.

"Do this mean I'm forgiven?" he asked tentatively and I opened my eyes. I smiled at him.

"Well... maybe. I'll think about it." Then I sat up and yawned.

"That was about time", Susan commented from her place beside Lucy where they had been chatting. "Have you two slept well?" Her eyes twinkled and I blushed when I realized how close I and Peter actually had been sleeping.

Peter sat up beside me and quickly moved away to his own place, though he left me the coat we had been covered with. He didn't look at any of us, but I could tell he was blushing too.

Lucy and Susan began to laugh.

After a tasteful breakfast considering of some bread, butter and jam, we got out of the small house and continued our journey toward the stone table.

It was cold, and with a thin blouse, a skirt, soon wet socks and small shoes. I quick got both wet and cold. The only thing that made me keep walking was the Pevensies talking as we went on. They talked about so much different stuff, sometimes about places where they'd been in London, and other times about happy moments they had experienced together.

I smiled when Susan started to talk about the library close to our home. The smell of old books and the sound of turning pages filled me fore some seconds, but the I returned to the cold forest.

We had trees around us nearly the whole day, and once when we stopped to eat a bit, Mrs. Beaver looked over my wound to check if it was getting worse or not. To our relief it was getting better, and we could soon continue our long journey.

It had passed teatime when we left the forest and went out on a cliff. From our viewpoint we could see a lake, and on the other side more forest. Behind the forest I could spot mountains and the ocean, and I remembered a trip we once made to the coast of England during the time before the war.

I hoped I would get to see more of the sea later.

"Now", Mr. Beaver said. "Aslan's camp is near the Stone Table", with his paw he pointed across the lake and the forest toward one of the mountains, "just across the frozen river." To my disappointment it was far away from us.

"'River'?" Peter repeated, and to my surprise he sounded nervous. All the years I had known him, he had always been the strong one. I could only remember on time when he was nervous, and that was before some exam he had at school.

"The river's been frozen solid for over a hundred years", Mrs. Beaver said. I began to wonder about how we would manage to cross the frozen lake before nightfall.

"It's so far", Peter whispered and stared toward the place Mr. Beaver had said the Stone Table stood.

"It's the world, dear", Mrs. Beaver chuckled. "Did you expect it to be small?"

"Small_er_", said Susan in a hard tone and saw at Peter. I wondered if she was thinking about the fact that we were inside a wardrobe.

By the idea of 'inside a wardrobe' I smiled. This wasn't any longer 'inside the wardrobe'. It was a whole new world, and I was quite sure the wardrobe was _much_ smaller.

I followed the rest when they started to walk around to find a way down the cliff. Mr. Beaver found a small path half hidden by branches.

We were half the way down when Peter got stuck in some branches in front of me.

"You need help?" I asked with a small smile. Peter saw at me.

"No... no I can do – AUCH!" Blood appeared on his finger where he had cut himself on a sharp branch. I laughed lightly and helped him free from the branches. He held them up so I wouldn't get caught in them too, and then we continued our way after the rest of the company.

Suddenly the journey didn't look dark, sad and tiresome any longer. I joked with Susan and Peter, and told Lucy small stories which made her laugh.

When I again started to give the environments some attention, I realized we had nearly crossed the lake. How was it possible? Form the cliff it had looked so huge, but it had only taken us about... how long? One or two hours?

"Come on, humans!" Mr. Beaver called back at us, and it wasn't first time through the last hour. "While we're still young!"

"If he tells us to hurry one more time", groaned Peter, "I'm gonna turn him into a big, fluffy hat." I chuckled when I mental imagined the beaver like a hat.

In front of me, Lucy climbed up on Peters back. I gave Susan a glance and recognized a smile on her lips.

"Hurry up!" Mr. Beaver suddenly shouted. "Come on!"

"He is getting a little bossy", Lucy said from her place on Peters back.

"Yeah, and if you become a queen, you can do something with that", I smiled at her.

"No, behind you!" Mrs. Beaver screamed. "It's HER!"

I gave a quick look over my shoulder, and to my big fear I saw a sleigh pulled by reindeer. It want so fast I didn't thought we would manage to outrun it. I turned back to the rest of them just to see Peter putting Lucy back on her feet. He took her hand and ran. Susan grabbed my hand and we darted after the rest of them.

I couldn't understand why it looked like we had to run for our lives at least once a day. A new quick glance over my shoulder told me that the sleigh was much closer now than before, and I could hear small bells. Something in the back of my mind told me that something was wrong about it, but right then I couldn't think more about it. The wound in my side started to hurt again. I cursed in silence and ran faster.

"Faster!" Peter shouted while he dragged Lucy the rest of the way over the frozen lake.

The beavers passed some trees and disappeared behind a pile of snow. I wondered if they had decided just to leave us to the White Witch.

Mr. Beaver's head appeared over the pile of snow and we hurried behind. It was a tiny cave under the pile of snow, and the cave turned toward the forest, away from the river.

"Inside!" the beaver yelled, followed by: "Dive! Dive!"

I collapsed in the snow outside the cave, and Peter dragged me inside where he held me close. I was trembling horrible, and the the wound had started to bleed again. Above us I herd the sound of bells which got louder, and then stopped. I heard steps and asked myself how the Witch didn't find us by the sound of our breath.

Without thinking about it, I held Peter's hand in a death grip when snow suddenly fell from right over the cave. She was practically standing on our heads. I shut my eyes and waited to hear the sound of something, what ever indicating that we were going to be turned to stone, like the small squirrels, the badger and the rest of the animals on the small clearing.

Nothing happened. I opened my eyes carefully.

"Maybe she's gone", Lucy whispered form the other side of Susan.

"I suppose I'll go look", said Peter. Carefully he moved me over to Susan, but I felt a sudden flash of panic when he began to rise. I didn't want him to leave.

Instead of letting go of him, I held his hand tighter.

"No", I gasped and dragged him back down. They all stared at me in surprise and confusion, but Mr. Beaver saved me from any further explanation.

"She's right. You're worth nothing to Narnia dead", he whispered and peered up from the cave.

"Well, neither are you, Beaver", whispered Mrs. Beaver.

"Thanks, sweetheart", Mr. Beaver replied and took her paws in some seconds. Then he climbed up from the cave and disappeared.

Mrs. Beaver whimpered of fear, and we waited. No sound, no shadow. No sign of what happened. I swallowed when it felt as if my heart had moved from it's usual place to the wound. A small gasp came from me and I shut my eyes tight.

I felt Peter's eyes on me, but I couldn't talk. Maybe it was better just to be turned to stone? Then I would at least don't have that terrible pain each time I moved too quick or too much.

Something moved above us. "What's that? What's-" Mrs. Beaver hushed at Susan and we heard footsteps, too big and heavy to belong to any beaver.

A furry head with black eyes appeared and Lucy let out a scream of fear and surprise. If I'd been able to, I would've done it too.

Like through a mist I saw Mr. Beaver's happy grin. "Come out, come out!" he said, but it sounded unnecessary high. "I hope you've been good, 'cause there's someone here to see ya!"

The Pevensies and Mrs. Beaver rose and moved out, but I couldn't. Someone lifted me up, and through the same mist I saw Peter's blue eyes and light brown hair. "It's going to be all right", he whispered, and then I blacked out.

_I blinked at the light around me and sat up when I heard a known voice from somewhere in front of me. _

"_My dear child." I rose, and out of the light the owner of the voice appeared. It was the golden lion. Aslan. I knew it was his name._

"_What happened?" I asked him and looked down at myself. I was dressed in a clean and beautiful, white dress with small golden-decorations. _

"_You're between the death and the live", Aslan replied simple before he led me through the mist. _

_After walking for a while, we came to a great hall with so many windows I couldn't count them. Aslan stopped and I stared at the hall._

"_This, my child, is The Hall of Destinies", he explained. "I give you four different possibilities."_

_Then he went over to four high windows. In one of them I saw a white winter-landscape, in another a green valley, in the third a strange place which remembered me a bit of Finchley, just in a very town-like way, and in the fourth the silhouette of the Professors house back in England. _

"_You can return to the life you just cam from. If you choose that, you'll go back to the life you just left. You'll wake up in the snow and continue on your journey with the Pevensies. It will be hard, but there will be small glints of sunlight which will make it easier to live." He saw at me and I swallowed._

"_If I choose that, will I meat Peter again?" The lion chuckled. _

"_Of course you will. In fact, it doesn't matter which of the destinies you choose. You'll meet him anyway." Then Aslan turned to the second window with the valley."You can go to my land, the real Narnia and wait for Peter there, though it will take some time before he meet you, and then he'll be older. About thirty, I think." _

_I stared at the lion in shock. "Do you... you think... you think I will go to an undying land, wait there for the man I love, and when he finally comes he'll be fifteen years older than me?!" I nearly shouted. Aslan gave me a stern look._

"_You can also go the future. You'll grow up in a land, somewhere called Norway, I think, and when you reach an acceptable age you'll be sent back to the golden age and meat Peter there. Or you can choose to be send back to your room in the Professor's house and you'll be frozen in time until the Pevensies return. It's up to you what you choose."_

_I didn't need to think about it. _

"_I'll continue my journey with the Pevensies", I said. Aslan gave me a kingly nod, and The Hall of Destinies changed to mist. _

"_We'll meat sooner than you might think", was the last I heard him say before everything went black._

"Catty! Catty, wake up!" The voice sounded known, but I didn't know from where.

"Peter... it's no use. She's... gone." That voice too sounded known, like if I had heard it somewhere before.

"No! She can't be!" Someone shook my shoulders and I groaned. In some seconds everything became silent. Then I turned my head and blinked. Over me I saw three known faces. Two girls, one with black hair and blue eyes, and another with red-brown hair and brown eyes. The third face belonged to a boy with light brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. Those eyes were filled with tears.

"Am I still dreaming?" I whispered. The boy, Peter, I remembered, pulled me into a warm embrace.

"Not any longer", he muttered. I closed my eyes and laid my arms around him. The two girls, Susan and Lucy, came from behind and hugged me too.

"We thought you were dead!" Peter exclaimed when he let go of me.

"I thought so too", I said with a small laugh. "What happened?"

"You blacked out, and then Father Christmas here gave us some presents", Susan explained. "He gave Lucy a dagger and the juice of some flower, I got a bow, a quiver filled with arrows and a horn, while Peter got a sword and a shield. Lucy gave you a drop of that juice, and your wound healed. We thought you would wake up but you didn't before now!"

I turned to Lucy who beamed at me. Then I pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you so much", I said. "How can I ever repay for this?"

I let go of Lucy and got to my feet. My hand searched for support and found Peter who laid an arm around my waist. The small girl in front of me smiled.

"It's enough for me that you're alive", she replied.

"Catharina." I turned to the unfamiliar voice. An old, thick man with a red coat a white beard and hair smiled at me. He stood in front of sleigh pulled by reindeer with small bells. The man had a huge sack standing on the ground beside. He smiled at me. "I'm so glad you're alive, 'cause how could I otherwise give you your presents?"

I had to laugh, and so did the rest of us too, included Mr. and Mrs. Beaver.

The man, I guessed he was Father Christmas, turned to the sack and pulled something up from it. Then he reached it to me.

"This", he said and reached me two necklaces of gold, each of them with a heart, "is something you have to take very well care of. One of them you keep, and the other you give to the man you love. It will hold you together forever, and not even the time can separate you. They also consist the deepest magic of them all."

Carefully I took the necklaces. One of them I put around my neck, and the other I slipped into a pocket.

"And this", this time the man handed me a staff, "is a mighty weapon." I stared, first at the man, and then at the staff. It was made of white wood with beautiful, small caverns. "For those who know how to use it. It can take any form you want"

"Wow", I whispered, and then I saw at Father Christmas. "Thank you so much, but... how?"

The old man laughed. "You have to _wish_", he told me before he glanced at the Pevensies who stood behind me. "These are not _toys_, but _tools_", he continued. "Bear them well and wisely. Now I must be off. Winter is almost over!" He picked up the big sack of presents and tossed them into the sleigh. "Things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years!" He smiled at us and climbed into his sleigh. "Long live Aslan, and Merry Christmas!"

We called our own good byes, and then he was gone.

"Told you he was real", Lucy smirked at her older sister who frowned.

"He said winter was almost over", Peter said. "You know what that means. No more ice."

**Finally finished. I can't wait to write about the scene with the wolves and Aslan's camp.**

**See you around, and please leave a review. Thanks!**


	13. Attacked by Wolves

**Hi there! I just want to inform you that in this chapter you'll find dryads, but it's _my _version of dryads, not the movie-version.**

**Clip from next chapter:**

_A smile appeared on the lion's face. "Love is a powerful thing, and you shall be careful with who you share it with." I stared at him before he continued. "But I think the young king is a man worth your love. There's no need to be afraid of sharing moments with him. Enjoy the life while you can, 'cause you don't know when it will be taken away."_

**CH. 11 Attacked by Wolves**

We stared down at the river. The only ice was a stripe right under the waterfall, and it looked like if it could break up in any time. I swallowed. Yes, I could swim if there would be any need for it, but the water was probably so cold I would be frozen in no time, and then I would be washed out to the sea.

"We have to cross _now_", said Peter.

"Don't beavers make dams?" Lucy asked and saw at Mr. Beaver.

"I'm not that fast, dear", he replied.

"Come on!" Peter commanded, closing the distance between the edge of the cliff.

"Wait, will you just think about this for a minute?!" Susan asked, in fact, nearly shouted.

"We don't have a minute!" Peter replied her.

"I'm just trying to be realistic." Her expression told her she felt a bit offended.

"No, you're trying to be smart", Peter snapped. "As usual!"

I swallowed and took Peters arm. "Come on. We don't have time to argue now."

He glanced down at me in some seconds, but the he nodded, took Lucy's hand and began on his way down to the river.

I turned to Susan. Her expression was now truly offended.

"I'm sure he didn't meant what he said", I told her and tried to make her feel better.

"Well, but I'm quite sure he meant it."

I sighed. "Fine. I'm not going to argue now. Let's just go." Suddenly I felt it. I didn't know why, but I got the feeling that something horrible was about to happen.

I hurried after Peter, Lucy and the beavers, but since I hurried, I nearly slid. Again Peter's arm was there to hold me from falling.

"You have to be careful. You don't want to fall into the river."

I swallowed and saw up at him in some seconds before I nodded and he continued down with Lucy. I felt that I blushed. How was it possible? We were in danger, hunted by the Witch and the wolves, and here I was standing _blushing_!

"Wasn't it you who said we should move?" Susan asked from behind me and I realized I had been standing at the same spot for nearly a half minute. I continued down the small path with my back to the wall of the cliff.

When I finally reached down to the river, we stared over. My feeling that something was about to happen grew stronger.

Then I heard howling and I knew why I felt like I felt. The wolves would do something, or make something happen, and I knew I wouldn't like it, nor would the rest of the company like it.

Peter took a step out on the ice which creaked and sank under him. He jumped back on the ground.

"Maybe I should go first", Mr. Beaver offered.

"Maybe you should", Peter agreed with wide eyes.

Mr. Beaver took a tentatively step out on the ice. It creaked and groaned under him, but nothing else happened.

"You've been sneaking second helpings, haven't you?" Mrs. Beaver chided beside me.

"Well, you never know which meal's gonna be your last", he answered without looking at her, but I heard him add: "Especially with your cooking."

Soon Peter followed after Mr. Beaver, and Lucy hang on his sleeves. This time, they stepped only where Mr. Beaver had safely crossed, and to my surprise it worked. I followed after them, and Susan behind me with Mrs. Beaver like the last.

"If Mum knew what we were doing-" Susan began, but she didn't finish.

"Mum's not here!" Peter barked with a look at her.

"Stop it!" I shouted at both of them. Peter looked as if he wanted to argue with me, but then he changed mind and continued after Mr. Beaver with a last furious look at Susan.

Pieces of ice at the size of bibles fell from above us and I glanced up. My heart sank in my chest. "Peter, above us!" I told him and his head flew up from the ice under his feet, to the ice above us.

"Oh no!" cried Lucy who had seen up, just like her oldest brother.

"Run!" Peter shouted, but it was easier said than done. We slid and nearly fell, but didn't reach over to the other side of the river before the wolves had boxed us in.

One of the wolves in front of us barked, and Mr. Beaver snarled back. He tried to punch the wolf, but he ignored the show of bravery from the beaver and leapt on him.

"No!" screamed Mrs. Beaver and wanted to run after, but I grabbed her before she could do so.

In front of me I heard Lucy sob, and then Peter who drew his sword. I stared at him as he pointed the word at the wolf closest to us. While I knelt down and held Mrs. Beaver with one hand, Lucy came from the other side of me and buried her face in my shoulder. I laid the other arm around her in a vain try to comfort her.

"Put that down, boy", I heard the first wolf say. "Someone could get hurt."

I gave the wolves behind us a look, and registered that the ice behind us had melted away.

"Don't worry about me!" Mr. Beaver told us while he tried to get away from the wolf holding him down. "Run him through!"

"Leave now, while you can", the same wolf as before continued, "and your brother leaves with you."

I stared at him with as much hate as I could manage to put in it, and I was quite sure the wolf

felt it, 'cause he chuckled and added: "Seems like someone doesn't like me."

I wanted to say something, do something, what ever, but I had to take care about Lucy first. Meanwhile Susan had got a weird idea.

"Stop, Peter!" she cried. "Maybe we should listen to him!"

"Smart girl", the wolf remarked, still with a smile.

"Kill him!" Mr. Beaver yelled from his place under the same wolf as before. "Kill him NOW!"

"Oh, come on", the first wolf said in a bored tone. "This isn't your war. All my Queen wants is for you to take your family and go."

"'Your family'?" I repeated and I began to understand what he meant. "Peter, it's me the witch wants!" I rose and left Lucy to Mrs. Beaver.

Peter gave me a quick look, and I knew he knew what I meant.

"Look, just because some man in a red coat hands you a sword, it doesn't make you a hero!" Susan cried. "Just drop it!"

Peter started to lower his sword.

"Peter, Narnia needs you!" Mr. Beaver shouted. "Gut him while you still have a chance!"

"What's it gonna be, Son of Adam?" the wolf asked, still with that smile I hated so much. "I won't wait forever, and neither will the river."

The waterfall groaned and creaked louder than before. My eyes widened as a long crack ran through the middle of the ice which was left. Lucy let out a scream of fear, Susan's face was filled with anger, panic and maybe confusion, while Peter's eyes searched for a way out of our situation.

"Hold on to me!" he shouted as he lifted the sword and drove it into the ice right in front of him. I still wasn't able to tear my eyes away from the ice which started to break up at the top.

"Catty!" Lucy screamed as the ice under my feet creaked again.

With the staff in a death grip I turned to the wolf and a white light exploded out of the staff. The wolf yelped and then turned to run, but too late. The ice broke apart under him and he fell.

"Catty!" I turned to Peter, Susan and Lucy. "Get over here!"

The ice under me broke and I gasped when I fell into the water. My arms and legs froze and I got panic. As fast as I got my head over water I took a deep breath. The cold air filled my lunges. "Peter!" I cried. I nearly didn't notice the tears which ran down my cheeks. Not too far away I saw the iceflake with the Pevensies on.

The water washed over my head and my foot got stuck in something. Everything around me was in dark colors, but I could see the tree root around my ankle.

I felt like hours, and all the time I tried to get free from the root, but then I felt strong arms around my waist. In surprise I let out the last air I had in my lunges, and then suddenly warm lips met mine.

My head came over the water, and I had Peter's arms around me. He took me to the riverbank where Susan, Lucy and the beavers were waiting.

I had no idea about what happened under the water, and I wasn't sure if I was prepared to understand it yet.

"Are you okay?" Susan asked concerned. I nodded, still breathing hard. My hand, that which didn't held the staff, went to one of the two pockets in the coat. It was empty. I let go of the staff and searched through every single pocket I had, not that they were many, but yet.

"Oh no!" I cried. "It's gone!" Beside me Peter coughed and I saw at him. In his open hand a necklace of gold with a heart laid. I stared at it.

"I cached it before it disappeared", he explained.

Carefully I took it, and then a hugged him. Somewhere in the background I heard Susan giggle, but I didn't care.

When I let go of Peter, he blushed.

"Hey, no need for that", I said with a small smile and he quick looked away.

"It's not... it's just that I-"

"Don't even mention it", I warned him. "I'm not sure what happened, but I'm going to find out of it when I'm ready for it."

"And... you're not angry?" He looked so eased that I nearly had to laugh.

"Excuse me, but have I missed something?" Susan asked. I turned to smile at her.

"No, nothing else than that we are soaking wet, and our coats doesn't keep the cold out."

She send me a look that told me she would find out, no matter what.

"And I don't think you'll need those anymore", said Mrs. Beaver with a small smile.

It was first then I took a good look at the forest. Small, pink flowers sprung out in front of us, and the snow melted away.

"It's... beautiful", Lucy whispered, and then turned to the beavers. "So this is how Narnia looks in the spring? Mr. Tumnus mentioned it, but I never thought it would be _so_ beautiful, like in a dream."

I stared at the small girl. She wasn't older than nine, and still the words she said were the words of a mature one.

As we went through the forest, I heard birds singing in the trees, and it also sounded as if the trees were whispering and talking to each other.

The sun dried us, and soon we had to take off the thick coats. I stopped in some seconds, closed my eyes and felt the sun on my face. Then I took off the bandage I still had around my waist. Under it there was no wound. I laughed and the others saw at me in surprise.

Filled with joy I took some steps, like in a dance, before I spun around, still laughing. I fell into a field of flowers and I heard the rest of them laughing too.

"Come on, children", Mrs. Beaver encouraged us. "We'll be in the camp tomorrow by dinnertime if we hurry now!"

I got up from the bed of flowers, took my staff and followed them.

It was just as Mrs. Beaver had said. It was just about dinnertime the second day after the river, and I was starting getting hungry when the trees in front of us disappeared and we stood at the beginning of a plain. A small river ran through a small town of red and yellow tents.

I stared at the creatures in awe. There were centaurs, dryads, and fauns, but also animals. Talking animals.

As we approached to the camp, we got the attention of at least hundred eyes, if not more. We passed a centaur and a bear who were making an armour, and a bit further some fauns were making dinner.

All the creatures we passed stopped with their jobs and stared at us. I felt uncomfortable, and without really wanting it, my hand searched for Peter's.

"Why are they staring at us?" Susan asked from the other side of Peter.

"Maybe they think you look funny", Lucy replied with a giggle. I had to smile, though Susan didn't answer.

We stepped into a clearing between the tents. There was nothing but one big, red and golden tent, and outside it stood a strict looking centaur with dark hair and a brown horse back. His eyes followed us when we stopped.

Peter unsheathed his sword and held it high when he spoke. "We have come to see Aslan."

A whisper went through the crowd which had gathered behind us, and then they knelt. I frowned at them, and then at the big tent. The opening to the tent was pushed away, and a great golden lion came slowly out. I and the Pevensies knelt while the lion came closer. I knew he was the one from my dreams, and he was also the one visiting me back at the Professor's house.

"Welcome, Peter, Son of Adam", Aslan said. His voice was deep and sonorous. "Welcome, Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. Welcome, Catharina, Daughter of the Star. And welcome to you, Beavers. You have my thanks. But where is the second Son of Adam?"

At this Peter rose and sheathed his sword. "That's why we're here, sir. We need your help."

"We had a little trouble along the way", Susan continued. She, just like me, Lucy and the Beavers had rose.

"Our brother's been captured by the White Witch."

Behind us a new whisper went through the crowd, but this time without enthusiasm.

"Captured? How could this happen?" Aslan's eyes moved to me, and I got the feeling he blamed me for it.

"He... betrayed them, Your Majesty", Mr. Beaver tried to explain. The crowd grew louder, and I had to force back the urge to run as far away as I could.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" the centaur behind Aslan barked.

"Peace, Oreius", said Aslan in a soothing tone. "I'm sure there's an explanation."

"It's my fault, really", Peter said before I could say it. "I was too hard on him."

I saw Susan put her hand on his shoulder, and again I felt a small sting of jealousy. "We all were", the girl said.

"Sir, he's our brother", Lucy whispered in a pleading tone.

"I know, dear one", Aslan replied, "but that only makes the betrayal all worse. This may be harder than you think." In some seconds he got lost in his own thoughts, but then he saw at us again. "I'm sure you're all tired after this long journey. Laira, could you please show them to their tents and ask the chefs to prepare some food for them?"

A dryad with light green skin, a dark green dress and brown hair came up from the crowd. She curtsied to Aslan before she turned to us. "This way, please."

I was about to follow Peter, Susan and Lucy when I heard Aslan's voice behind me. "Catharina, I would like to talk to you, if you don't mind." I froze in some seconds before I turned to Aslan.

Suddenly a hand was put on my shoulder and I glanced up at Peter.

"Why, sir?" he asked the golden lion. "Have she done anything wrong?"

"Maybe. That decision have to wait until I've spoke with her." I swallowed. Then it was as I had thought. Aslan blamed me for Edmunds capturing. It nearly wasn't to carry.

I gave Peter a quick hug before I went up to Aslan. He nodded toward the tent, and with a last look at Peter I walked inside. I had the feeling that it could be the last time I saw Peter.

**So, what do you think? Please, leave a review after you've read.**

**Thanks for your patience to read all this.**


	14. Answers and Questions

**Next chapter ready. Thanks for reviews, and I hope you'll like this.**

**Clip from next chapter:**

_The wolf snarled and jumped toward me. I thought about the shield I made some days earlier and wished I could do it again. Nothing happened and the wolf's jaw closed around my hand. I screamed in pain and punched him. He let go of my bleeding hand and I clenched it to my chest. I was trembling. _

**CH. 12 Answers and Questions**

My heart pounded faster, and I got the feeling that I had to tell Aslan that it wasn't my fault. I didn't do anything to make Edmund run to the White Witch.

Inside the tent there was a carped on the ground, a sofa, a table with a map on it, and a bed.

"Please, sit", said Aslan and nodded toward the sofa. I swallowed and did as I was told.

"Aslan, sir-" He interrupted me with a look and I got silence.

"Now, can you please tell me what happened after you and your friends came into Narnia?"

I took a deep breath before I began. I told him everything I remembered. How we found Mr. Tumnus's house empty, how Mr. Beaver found us and took us home, how I and Peter argued, when Edmund disappeared, our run through the tunnel, our meeting with the fox, our meeting with Father Christmas, how I nearly drowned, and how Peter saved me.

He didn't interrupt me, and when I finished my story, we were silence.

"Is there anything more you want to tell me?" Aslan asked and I met his brown eyes. I started to say no, but then I stopped. There was one thing I had to share with someone, and who else than the Great Lion?

"When Peter saved me", I whispered. "I'm not sure, but I think he... kissed me."

A smile appeared on the lion's face. "Love is a powerful thing, and you shall be careful with who you share it with." I stared at him before he continued. "But I think the young king is a man worth your love. There's no need to be afraid of sharing moments with him. Enjoy the life while you can, 'cause you don't know when it will be taken away."

I tilted my head. "Are you giving me a hint that I'm going to die in the war I know have to come?"

"Many things can happen in a few days, and I'm sorry to say that I can't control all of them." In some seconds I saw sorrow in his brown eyes, but then it was gone. "Anyway. You have to learn how to use your gift, and I think I'm the only here to teach you."

My eyes widened in shock. "You want to be my... teacher?"

His eyes twinkled. "Well, yes."

I began to laugh. "Of course! Thank you so much!" The last sounded a bit muffled, because I buried my face in his long, soft mane while I hugged him. He chuckled lightly.

"You should go and get some food and rest. Sane will show you to the tent which you share with the young queens."

I nodded and rose with a big smile. "Again, thank you so much." Then I went out of the tent, still with the staff in my hand.

Outside a young dryad was waiting. She had light green skin and dark green hair and eyes. She was dressed in a brown dress decorated with small leaves.

"Lady Catharina", she said and curtsied.

"Please", I replied quick. "Just call me Catharina or Catty."

The dryad saw confused at me. "But... I've learned that I shall call every person with a title."

I smiled at her. "Doesn't matter. I don't want you to use any title when you talk to me. Now, I guess you're Sane?" She nodded. "Can you show me to the tent?"

A smile appeared on her face, and as we went through the camp she talked about so many different things that I had to laugh. She was as easy to converse with as Susan or Lucy, and she was kind and often joked.

At the end of the camp, close to the forest, not the on the side we came from, but on the other, we stopped.

"There's the King's tent, and there's the Queens' and your tent", Sane said, but before I could take any step toward the tent I shared with Susan and Lucy, the other tent opened and Peter appeared. He stared at me in some seconds, and then I smile of relief appeared on his face.

"Peter!" I shouted happily and ran toward him. He caught me in a warm embrace, but a second later we were attacked by Susan and Lucy, and we fell to the ground, laughing.

Both the girls had changed to dresses. Lucy to a blue dress, and Susan a green. Both had long sleeves. Lucy sat over me, while Susan and Peter sat on each side of me.

"Peter said Aslan wanted to talk to you", the small girl squealed. "He said Aslan sounded as if you had done something wrong!" I laughed up at her.

"No, he just wanted me to tell him everything about our journey, and then he said he wanted to teach me how to use my power."

"That's awesome!" Susan exclaimed, and then she exchanged look with Peter. I saw at them.

"Is there anything I should know?" I inquired. They both smiled.

"Nothing", Susan teased while she took Lucy off me. Suddenly Peter started to tickle me. I laughed and laughed.

"Please!" I laughed. "Stop!"

"Not yet", he replied, he too laughing.

I tried to roll away, but then he only dragged me closer, just to continue tickling me.

After a while he stopped and I could breath out. I heard the others still giggling.

"Catharina?" Sane's polite question reached me and I sat up.

"Oh, yes. Susan, Lucy, Peter, this is Sane. She's a really nice dryad", I told the Pevensies. Sane blushed and curtsied.

"Your Majesties, it's a great honour." Then she turned to me. "Catharina, I'm sorry to say it, but you need to change to something more... fitting."

I smiled and got to my feet. "See you later!" I said to the Pevensies before I followed Sane to the tent Susan and Lucy came from.

Inside there were three beds, three chests, a chair and a table. Names were written in gold on each chest.

Sane opened the chest with my name on.

_Catharina the Guardian_, I read. The dream or vision or whatever it was, came back to me. _High Queen Catharina the Guardian_.

I took the last steps over to the bed and fell down on it. My hands were shivering and I was breathing fast. It couldn't be possible. It couldn't be my future. Well, that with High King Peter was okay, but that feeling of never seeing him again... it couldn't be possible.

"Catharina?" Sane saw worriedly at me. "Are you okay?" I swallowed and put on a smile.

"Yes, everything is fine", I said in a terrible false tone. Then I rose from the bed, opened the chest and stared down at the dresses it was filled with. "Are all those mine?" I asked, and my concern for the future moved back in my brain.

"Yes", Sane replied with a smile. "Just choose which one you want."

After looking at each one, I finally found one I thought I would like. It was a white cotton-dress with long sleeves and a brown vest lined with gold.

I took on the underskirt and Sane helped me with the corset. Then she helped me getting on the white dress and the shoes.

I made a pirouette for Sane to see. She stared at me in awe.

"I must look terrible", I said.

"No!" she exclaimed while she started to brush my hair. "You look beautiful... just like every young girl want to."

For a while the silence filled the tent, but then I asked her a question that had bothered me a bit. "How old are you? You look young, but when you talk it's like... old."

"Oh, I just turned 100", she replied as if it was nothing to talk about. "I'm fairly young between dryads, 'cause we grow old with our trees, and if a tree die, then the dryad who live in that tree die too."

When she told me this, I began to wonder if we had dryads back in England, and if so was, how many had died just to become fire for the humans?

"There you go", she said with a smile and stepped back. I rose from the chair. Sane had put my hair together in a long braid which fell down to my waist. I took up the vest and put it on.

"Catty? Are you in there?" Peter's voice came in through the small opening in the tent.

"Yes, just come in", I told him and he pushed away the fabric hanging in front of the opening. "Could you leave us?" I asked Sane. "I guess the King know the way."

Sane curtsied, and again she blushed before she hurried outside.

"What was that?" Peter asked with a confused look after the dryad. I smiled at the young man.

"I guess she fancy you", I joked, but he took it very serious.

"But... we don't know each other, and besides... there's another girl I think I like." His eyes met mine and I blushed. I had a feeling that I knew which girl he meant.

"Why did you come?" I asked while I tried to tight the bonds in the vest.

"I came to see if you were ready to go and eat some dinner", he answered. We stood in silence for a while, and I continued with the bonds. "Do you need help?"

I glanced up at him, still trying to tight the bonds which crossed each other from my waist and a bit over my breasts. I blushed and quick looked away.

"If you don't mind..." I muttered, still without looking at him. My breath went faster as I felt his hands gently tight the bonds. His hands came further up, until he carefully made a knot. His hands didn't leave me yet, and against my will, my eyes moved up to meet his blue. I nearly stopped breathing.

Without thinking I slowly lifted my arms to his neck. He laid his strong arms around my waist and lowered his head. I closed my eyes and felt his warm breath closing to my face.

"Catty, Peter, are you-" We jumped away from each others. We both blushed, nearly worse than tomatoes. Susan stood in the opening and stared at us. Her jaw had dropped and her eyes were wide. "Sorry!" she exclaimed and hurried out the way she came.

I couldn't look at Peter. It was impossible. We had nearly kissed. In one way I was relieved because Susan came and interrupted, but the other way I felt angry and maybe a bit sad. Maybe I had really wanted to feel his lips against mine, to taste them and feel the warmth he gave me, just like in the river.

"Maybe... we should go", Peter said sheepishly and I nodded. In silence we went out. Non of us said anything, and Sane gave me a questioning glance. I only shook my head, and then she disappeared.

"You-" Susan began to say, but she didn't finish.

"Forget it", snapped Peter and she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Fine, but it isn't my fault that you two can't find a more private place." Then she hurried away without looking at us, muttering something I didn't catch.

I knew how Peter felt and why he reached how he did, but still. Susan was right. It wasn't her fault that we stood in the middle of the tent while we... anyway.

Beside me Peter let out a heavy sigh, and then he saw at me. I met his eyes and we quick looked away.

Peter began to walk and I followed after him through the camp until we came to the place where a bunch of fauns were making dinner for the whole army.

A dozen or more, long tables with benches on each side were sat out under the blue. Susan and Lucy were sitting by the end of one of the long tables, talking about the strange, but beautiful land we were in.

I sat down beside Susan, and Peter at the opposite side of me, beside Lucy. A faun came and placed a bowl in front of us, filled with soup.

**After a meal and a refreshing sleep...**

I stared down at the camp. It was really huge. With a sigh I lay back and stared up at the sky. In west the sun was going down, and the sky got coloured in all grades of red, yellow and blue. It was beautiful, and my thoughts began to wander.

Where was Edmund now? Was he okay? How was it back in England? Had Mrs. Macready and the Professor searched for us? All those, and a lot more, questions appeared in my head as I stared up at the sky.

"Catharina?" I sat up. Aslan came toward me. "What are you doing here all alone?"

My eyes swiped over the camp and the forest once more before I replied. "I'm just thinking... wondering. Right now I have a lot of questions up here", I knocked on my head, "but no answers."

Aslan sat down beside me and joined me staring at the sunset. "Maybe I can give you some answers?"

Without even noticing it, I nodded. Of course. Aslan was the Great Lion. He could answer my questions.

"Why am I here?" I asked. "I mean, Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy have a prophecy, but I feel like some luggage they have to deal with."

Aslan laid down beside me. "There are a lot of things which only happen, without a purpose", he began. "But there is an old prophecy which tells about a young woman who will come to Narnia at least three times, for then to travel to the Land Beyond the Sea." In some seconds we were silence before he continued. "You're no luggage. You're the one who is meant to go with the Pevensies and protect them from the darkness in both worlds."

This answer gave me a new question.

"Why me? Why not someone like Oreius? He is far better than me to fight. He can protect the royals much better than I can, and besides, so far it was always _they_ who saved _me_ somehow."

"Catharina, do you have faith in yourself?" Aslan replied. In some seconds a glared confused at him, but then I thought about it. It wasn't hard to find the answer.

"I don't think I have faith in myself. That faith I eventually had, I lost at school." Aslan nodded, as if that was the answer he had expected.

"Listen carefully to what I'm saying now, 'cause it's important for your future." He went silence in some seconds to be sure he had my attention. "I chose you because I trust you and your powers. I know you can protect the kings and queens when I'm not there. Your powers are also far beyond Oreius, and that's thanks to your father. You know, he is a great man, and his powers are also great."

"You talk as if you knew him, and as if he is still alive", I remarked.

"He have never told you about your family, right?" I only nodded in reply. "That's because his family would look... weird to your world. You see, he is my brother. He is one of two Stars, or elves, if you want, so right now..." Aslan turned to look at the sky in east. I followed his eyes. As we watched, a star light up. "Yeah. Right now he's doing his job. Lighting up the sky for the Narnians."

I stared at the star in shock, and then at Aslan. "Are you telling me that Dad is something close to a _God_?"

Aslan chuckled. "No, not a God. He's as much God as I am, and I'm only the... ambassador, the Lord of Narnia. I am the one travelling between Narnia and the Land Beyond the Sea. I'm watching over all of you, and if I find something wrong, I also find a new prophecy about someone who are going to change it and rebuild the peace and beauty of Narnia."

Slowly I nodded. I had just got some new questions, and I had also got an answer.

"What about Dad? Who is he?"

"Your father, the Great Star. What do you want to know about him?"

I shrugged. "Everything. Who he really is, why he was in England, how he met Mum, and also who she was, or is she another of your family?"

Aslan's brown eyes were fixed at me. "You forget that it's not only my family, but also yours, and no, your mother was an ordinary human from England."

I bit my lip. Yes. I had forgotten that his family was also mine.

"As I said", continued Aslan and turned to the sun which now nearly had disappeared in west. "Your father was my younger brother. While I got the job as the ambassador, he got the job to watch over the stars, and together with him one of my sisters. That was when Narnia was _made_. Your father and his sister watched over the stars, but then your father got tired of this. He begged our father, your grandfather – or the 'God' if you want – about being send to another world to see something else than just the old Narnia." Aslan sighed heavily. "Your grandfather then sent him to the land where you was born, England, but only for twenty years. There your father quick learned all he needed to know about the world, and he met a young woman. Three years after he met this woman, they got you. I remember how lucky he was when he told me about it. Then the accident came. Your mother died and he was left with you. It broke his heart, but for your sake he stayed in Finchley. When the war came to your world, he went to the war, 'cause I think he had started to miss Narnia, but he didn't want to leave or take you with back. The war became something _dear _to him, because it in some ways reminded him of his home, and when he died there, he came back here." Again he sighed. "From there you know the rest."

I thought about what I just had learned about my family. "You said he didn't want to take me with him back here. Why?"

"If he took you with before you turned fifteen, your grandfather would make you immortal, and then give you some kind of job. Your father didn't want this for you. He wanted you to have a normal life back in England. However, he can't change the fate, and your fate was to come here."

I nodded. Slowly I began to understand more about my family.

"Okay, so I'm half human, half star."

This time Aslan laughed. "No, you're half human, half _elf_. You're the opposite of the White Witch. She represents the darkness, while you represent the light. She is the evil, you're the good. You see?"

I nodded. A smile had appeared on my lips. "So then we're back to the beginning. I'm the prefect guardian for the Pevensies _because_ I'm the good." I thought about what I just said. "That's why I can feel when something bad is about to happen!"

Aslan smiled at me. "I see you begin to understand."

"Well", I replied. "There are still things I don't understand, like, why do you tell me this? Why can't Dad come down here just to tell it to me?"

Aslan's smile disappeared. "First, two so powerful like I and your father can't be at the same place down here, and second, he have a job to do right now, so he can't come."

"Why can't two like you gather here?" I inquired.

"If we do so, the ground in a radius of at least one mile will break", the lion replied.

"How far away from each other do you have to be?"

He gave me a quick look. "At least two kilometres."

I nodded before my eyes turned to the staff which lay on the ground close to me.

"Father Christmas told me I have to _wish_ if I want to learn how to use it", I said in a low voice.

"And he was right. How many times have you used your powers so far?" My violet eyes met Aslan's brown.

"Twice. First in the tunnel when we were running from the wolves, and second under the waterfall." Aslan nodded.

"Didn't you _wish_ then? First time, didn't you _wish _to protect Peter? And didn't you _wish_ to scare the wolves away?"

I stared at him. "I haven't thought about it that way", I finally managed to say. Aslan smiled when I lifted the staff. "How do I find my powers?"

"Love, dear, love." I frowned at Aslan, but then I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and searched inside myself. I thought about what I loved.

_They stood in a circle around me, all the persons I cared for and loved. _

_Right in front of me Peter stood. To his left he had the rest of the Pevensies, and to his right Dad stood, but they weren't the only. Others were there too. Aslan, Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie, and then there were also two dogs and a cat. _

_I smiled sad. I remembered when Dad first came home with two puppies, and a few years later a cat. _

I opened my eyes and gasped. I strong light shone from me.

Like far away I heard footsteps and someone shouting, then Aslan saying something and all got silence.

As the last sunbeams shone over the horizon, I caught them in the staff. The light was pure and I felt the power flow through me.

_I wish_, I thought. _I wish my staff became a magical bow_.

As if it had heard what I thought, the staff changed to a white bow with caverns. Slowly the light disappeared. First then I saw up and realized a crowd had gathered around me. I swallowed. What would they think? That I was a witch?

Suddenly I felt so exhausted and tired. What was wrong with me? My knees buckled and I fell.

"Catty!" The voice sounded far away, but known. Peter. He caught me and carefully laid me on the ground, still holding me in his arms. "What happened to her?" is voice was filled with concern, just like his eyes.

"She nearly used too much power", I heard Aslan explain. "Or, I should rather say 'controlled'. She just need to rest."

I closed my eyes with a sigh and felt Peter kiss my forehead before my mind drifted away to the Lands of Dreams.

**Soooo... do I see any reviews? What do you think? Please tell me. I'm really excited that I made it, and now I'm very happy.**

**Just for your information, I've made a picture to this story. I had plans about posting it, but it would be a spoiler, so you'll have to wait *evil laugh***


	15. The Knight of Narnia

**Hello there, dear one...**

**Just kidding. Here you go with another chapter about Peter and Catharina.**

**Clip from next chapter:**

_After just a few seconds he let go of me. My eyes were wide as I stared at him. _

**CH. 13 The Knight of Narnia **

I blinked and didn't first recognize the room I was in. Then I remembered the tent I had changed in the day before.

When I turned my head, I saw Lucy and Susan sleeping in each their bed. With a small smile I sat up. Something by the end of my bed caught my eyes. It was the white bow. I had wished the staff to become a bow, and it had worked.

I rose. It was first then I realized that the white fabric in the dress a wore the day before, had become quite dirty.

With a sigh I picked up the bow. Carefully I tested it. To my surprise an arrow appeared when I aimed the bow. My smile grew bigger and the arrow disappeared.

I put the bow on the bed and opened the chest with my name on. After some silent searching, I took up a green and silvery dress, together with a towel.

Then I sneaked out of the tent without waking any of the others.

Outside the sun was rising in east. I send a quick look toward Peter's tent, then I ran toward the river.

I found a clearing in the forest where the river floated. I smiled again and laid the stuff on the riverbank. Then I gave the forest around me a quick look before I undressed and let my body slide into the water.

It was clear like glass when I went out to the middle. The water washed over me, and somehow I felt safe.

Afterwards I took up the towel and dried myself quickly. I chuckled when I thought what embarrassing situation it would've been if someone just then found it the perfect time to take a walk to that clearing.

I took on the underskirt before I took up the corset. I didn't hear the footsteps coming closer before it was too late.

"Catty? What-" I spun and held the corset tight so the person who stared at me with blue eyes shouldn't see me half naked.

In some seconds everything was silence, then the young man quickly turned his back to me, but I could see how red his cheeks were.

I swallowed and felt myself blush. I wanted to slap myself. Why had I thought about it at all? Half of my dreams had became true, so why shouldn't my thought become true either? I had to be careful with what I thought about.

"S-sorry! I-I didn't mean to... you know", Peter stuttered.

"I-it's okay", I whispered while I quick tried to tight the corset on my back. Why did it had to be so hard? I was in desperately need of help. "P-Peter, could you... help me?" I blushed even more and stared to the ground.

"You-you want me to..." He didn't finish the sentence.

"I can't tight the corset!" I could cry. God, it was so embarrassing!

_At least_, I thought, _he didn't come five minutes earlier._

I heard him come closer, and then I felt his hands tight the corset. He was slightly shivering, and I could understand him.

When he finished with the corset, I took up the green and silvery dress and pulled it on. Then I turned to him.

"I'm really sorry", he whispered again. "I hope you can forgive... me."

His eyes met mine. We were so close to each other that I could feel his breath on my face. A mix of peppermint, grass and earth reached me and my eyes widened. Gently Peter lifted my head with one hand, and the other he laid on my back. My heart skipped a beat and my breath went faster. I laid my hands against his chest when he pulled my closer. I closed my eyes when he lowered his head.

We heard steps and broke apart.

"Not again", Peter muttered with annoyance. "Isn't there possible to get a moment alone?"

I giggled. "We can try again if you want."

A small smile played on his lips when he glanced down at me. "What about save it for later? Then we have something to look forward to."

I smiled and took up the towel which still lay on the ground.

"Any plans for the day?" I asked as we went back to the camp.

"Both Aslan and Oreius want me to train, so I'm going to train before breakfast. Then Aslan have demanded a meeting with me, and after that... more training."

"Oh", was the only reply I gave. "Well, then... I guess you have to go. See you later." I hurried between the tents and left him staring after me in confusion. I fought to hold back the tears as I rushed into the tent where Susan and Lucy still were sleeping.

"Catty?" Susan muttered, but I didn't answer. Instead I threw the towel at the bed, took the bow and ran out before any of the others could do or say anything more.

I swallowed as I ran to the training pitch. I stopped where the targets for the archers were.

A little annoyed I dried away the tears. I shouldn't be crying like that. I should be happy! Peter had nearly kissed me... twice, so I really shouldn't cry.

I lifted the bow, and as I touched the string an arrow appeared between my fingers. I took aim at the first target and let the arrow fly. It was easy to. The arrow reached perfectly in the middle of the target. I didn't even need to try hard.

As I continued, my thoughts went to Peter, mostly because I could hear him training with Oreius.

"What's wrong, Catharina?" I jumped and turned to Aslan. He stood just a few meters away and watched me.

I sighed and dried away a new tear.

"Maybe we should take a walk", the lion who was my uncle, suggested. I only nodded and followed him.

We went in silence for a while.

"Aslan", I finally asked. "Why do we have to come here right before the war?"

"Because the war came with you", he replied cryptically and I frowned. Aslan stopped on a hill. It was the one where we had been talking the evening before.

"Why does the White Witch want me?" I asked and stared toward the mountains.

"You're a big threat to her, and therefore she want you dead", he replied. "That's why you have to learn how to use your powers properly."

I let out another sigh before I turned to him. "Fine. I shall learn what I can, only to get an end to this war and restore the peace of Narnia."

Aslan nodded. "Then listen to me."

**Two hours later...**

I let myself fall down at the bench and laid my head on my arms. I wasn't hungry, but I had to eat.

I had been training with Aslan the whole morning, and was really tired and exhausted. It wasn't as easy as it looked like. It wasn't only light which shone up the area.

The tricky ting wasn't to _use_ or _find_ the power, but to learn _how_ to use it without getting hurt or die. There were small, easy things which didn't take much power to do, like scare someone or something away or shoot arrows of light, but there were also hard things, like transform something into something else, or to put up a magical shield.

"Catty! I've been looking for you!" Susan sat down beside me and I lifted my head. "By Aslan's Mane, you look terrible!" she exclaimed with a horrified look.

"I've been training with Aslan for about two hours", I replied and let my forehead fall down on my arms again.

"Maybe you should eat a bit", she suggested.

"I'm not hungry", I muttered.

"At least drink something. It will help, I promise", she encouraged.

I sighed for at least third time that morning and took a piece of the bred on my plate. It tasted really good, but then suddenly Peter appeared. He sat down on the opposite side of the table and smiled tired.

I bit my lower lip as it began to tremble. _There is no need to cry_, I told myself. It didn't work. I rose.

"See you... later", I said before I ran.

"Hey, Catty!" I heard Susan shout after me, but I didn't wait for her. Instead I ran as fast as I could. I pushed away the fabric hanging in front of the opening to the tent. It was empty.

I fell over on the bed and cried with heartbreaking sobs. I didn't know why.

Susan sat down beside me and stroke my back carefully.

"What's wrong?" she asked. After some more seconds I turned over on my side.

"E-earlier this m-morning", I began, "I w-went down to t-the r-river to take a b-bath. After I w-was finished, P-Peter came. W-we n-nearly kissed, but w-were interrupted."

"But, Catty, that's nothing to cry for", she whispered.

"N-no, but h-he have t-training the w-whole day and n-no time t-to stay w-with me!"

"Oh, Catty!" Susan pulled me into a comforting hug. "I'm sure he wants to spend a lot more time with you!"

I buried my face in her shoulder and sobbed while she rubbed my back.

"Hey, what do you say about us and Lucy going down to the river and do something fun?" she asked after a while.

I pulled away from her, sniffed and nodded. She dried away my tears. "Don't think about that stupid brother of mine. You should have a day off, and what better than spending it with some friends?" I smiled and she dragged me to my feet. "Let's go and find Lucy."

We found the youngest of the Pevensies sitting by the end of the table, talking with Peter. When he saw me, his eyes got filled with concern.

"Take Lucy down to the river. I have to talk with Peter", Susan told me before she took her brother's arm and dragged him away from the table. I sat down beside Lucy who beamed at me.

"Su, what's wrong with her?" I heard Peter ask.

"She's sad, don't you see that?"

"Yes, but why?"

"Because she feels ignored, you idiot! You have training the whole day and no time for her, so of course she feels ignored and alone."

"But I have to do it if I want to get Ed back!" Peter's voice was rising, and Susan hushed at him.

"Just use this day to train as much as possible, then you can spend more of tomorrow with her. I'm going to take her and Lucy down to the river, just so they get something else to think about, okay?"

I turned to Lucy and didn't want to hear the rest of Peter and Susan's conversation.

"You look happy", I smiled at the young girl. "Have something happened?"

"Nothing really", she replied. "I'm just happy because we're here."

I thought about what she said. Maybe I should just enjoy it while I could.

As the three of us went down to the river, I took in the environments. I hadn't really seen the beauty of the nature. The fresh, green grass, the beautiful blue and clear sky, the sound of the water and the flowers.

We followed a small path back to our tent which stood close to a swing in the river. A huge tree bowed out over the river, and I was quite sure I heard it whisper a greeting to us as we approached.

I hadn't really realized how far from the rest of the tents our and Peter's tent stood, and somehow it worried me. I didn't understand why, but then I didn't try to either. I didn't want to worry.

I sat down under the tree and watched some small animals hunting each other not far from us.

"It's quite unbelievable that Mum haven't used one of these since before the war", said Susan while she stroke the green fabric of her dress.

"We should take a whole trunk full back to her!" Lucy exclaimed with a smile.

"If we ever get back", Susan replied and I frowned at her. "I'm sorry, we used to have fun, right?"

"Yes, before you got boring", laughed Lucy and I smiled at the two sisters.

"Oh yeah?" Susan splashed some water at Lucy who jumped away, wet and laughing. I giggled when the small girl splashed water back at Susan.

It was then I got that bad feeling. Something was about to happen. I rose and glanced around. What would happen?

Susan came toward me. "What's wrong? I thought we were going to have fun today!"

I smiled and tried to hide my worries. "Sorry, yes we-" I stopped when Susan took one of the two towels which were hanging over a low branch. Behind a know wolf-face appeared.

"Please, don't run. We're tired and would prefer to kill you quickly."

Susan screamed, then she threw the towel at the wolf. She ran to the place where her bow, quiver and horn were laying. She picked up the horn and blew in it. Three times.

Meanwhile I helped Lucy up into the tree. "Come on!" I shouted to Susan who ran over to me and climbed up in the tree.

I swallowed and lifted my hands. If I didn't do something, what ever, we all would become wolf-dinner. I hated the idea, but that didn't help me either.

The wolf snarled and jumped toward me. I thought about the shield I made some days earlier and wished I could do it again. Nothing happened and the wolf's jaw closed around my hand. I screamed in pain and punched him. He let go of my bleeding hand and I clenched it to my chest. I was trembling.

"Come on", I muttered, but no light appeared this time.

"Catty!" Lucy cried from above me.

"GET BACK!" someone shouted and took the wolves attention away from me. With my back to the stem, I saw Peter.

He ran toward us with his sword pointing at the wolves. He crossed the river which wasn't deep right there. Then, instead of just attack them, he began to circle around them until he stood in front of me.

"Come on", one of the wolves growled with his eyes fixed on Peter. "We've already been through this before. We both know you haven't got it in you."

"Peter, watch out!" Susan shouted from above me.

The wolf who hadn't been speaking, was trying to sneak up behind Peter to attack his back while his attention was on the first wolf. The second wolf's plan, however, failed when Aslan appeared and pinned him to the ground under his paw.

A group of soldiers – including Oreius – came up behind the lion with unsheathed swords. Oreius prepared to attack the wolf in front of Peter, but Aslan stopped him.

"No, stay your weapons. This is Peter's battle."

I stared at Peter's back. He made no move to attack the wolf, just kept his sword pointing at the wolf who snarled.

"Peter, I know you can do it, and if you don't trust me or want to do it to save me, Susan and Lucy... then do it for the rest of Narnia", I told him. My voice was trembling, though my body had stopped.

The wolf in front of the young king chuckled, and it wasn't that kind of chuckle Peter could come with. "You may think you're a king", the wolf said, "but you're going to die... LIKE A DOG!" And with those words he threw himself at Peter who had moved away from the tree.

A scream of shock and fear came from me as they fell to the ground, while Susan cried: "Peter!"

The two sisters slid down from the tree and rushed over to where Peter lay with the wolf covering him.

I couldn't move from my spot, only watch as Susan and Lucy pushed the dead wolf off Peter. He sat up with a confused look. I sank down with my back to the stem, breathing hard and with closed eyes.

I more felt then heard that Aslan let go of the other wolf, followed by: "After him. He'll lead you to Edmund."

I opened my eyes and saw at the three siblings. Peter held Susan and Lucy in a hug, and then he saw at me. I swallowed and rose, still clenching my hand.

Peter let go of Susan and Lucy and rose. His eyes were filled with concern. "Catty, you're hurt!"

He hurried over to me and gently took my hand.

"I-I'm okay. It's just a bite", I stuttered and blushed. I couldn't understand why I did so. We had almost kissed _twice_, and here I blushed _and _stuttered because he took my hand?

"You have to get it cleaned", he said without listening to me.

"Peter, clean your sword", Aslan said. Peter turned to him.

"But, sir, her hand!"

"It's okay, really", I told him. "Do as Aslan told you."

With a last concerned look at me, he walked over to the dead wolf, pulled out the sword, and after looking at it in some seconds, he dried away the blood on the wolf's fur.

Then, on purpose from the lion, he knelt in front of him. "Rise, Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane, Knight of Narnia."

Peter rose, and right then his face was filled with only one feeling. Happiness.

**Yes... Chapter 13 finished, and you have to wait at least one day, if not two, to read next chapter. You might be happy to know that I've got all the inspiration I need to finish this story, so probably between two and four chapters more. **

**Please, leave a review and tell me what you think. **


	16. One Good and One Bad

**Hi there! Just so you know, I've got winter-holidays, so I have plenty of time to write, and also plenty of inspiration (know I've already told it).**

**Okay. Here things go really fast, but I can't say that many interesting things happen between the interestingXP**

**Clip from next chapter:**

"_No!" I cried and moved away from him. "I won't promise that, I just can't!"_

**CH. 14 One Good and One Bad**

"Auch! It hurts!" I hissed when he carefully washed the wounds the wolf gave me.

"If you don't get it cleaned, it will hurt much, much more", he replied without looking at me.

"Peter, please. I can do it myself!"

This time he looked up at me. "I would like to see that", he only replied and I frowned.

"I give up", I muttered, followed by: "Auch!" when he put a white salve on it.

Peter took up some clean bandages and bandaged my hand. "There you go."

I glanced down at my hand. It was really nice done, and it didn't hurt any longer. When he put away the things he had used, I followed him with my eyes.

"Peter", I finally whispered. "I'm really sorry for acting like I did."

"No", he said with his back to me. "You was in your fully right to feel ignored."

I stared at his back. "Are you... angry?" My voice was a few tones too high when I asked.

"Do I sound like?" he replied, still with his back to me. I lowered my eyes to the ground.

"Not really, but-"

I didn't finished it, 'cause Peter turned to me, closed the distance between us, lifted my head and kissed me. It was a hard kiss, and I was so surprised that I didn't answer.

After just a few seconds he let go of me. My eyes were wide as I stared at him.

"I hope I didn't go too far", he whispered. I still only stared at him, but then a small smile appeared on my lips.

"Not at all", I answered and rose. He gently laid his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

This time I answered his kiss. It was warm and felt both good and right. Afterwards I let my head rest on his chest while he held his arms around me. I closed my eyes.

"Should we tell the rest?" I whispered.

"They don't need to know. Not yet", was the reply I got.

**By sunset...**

I sighed and collapsed on the ground. Aslan sat down beside me.

"I sense you have questions", he said and I nodded. For a while we only sat there and I stared at the sinking sun. It was just as beautiful as the day before, if not more.

"Why didn't my powers work when I tried to avoid the wolves from attacking me, Susan and Lucy?"

He sighed. "You have to understand, dear one, that you tried to use it out of a wish to kill. That's the Witch's way, not your. When you use your power that way, they'll never work, but if you find the love inside you and use it in good ways, then it will never fail you."

I nodded. I understood.

"You should go and get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a big day." With those words, Aslan rose and began to walk down to the tents. I rose and followed him quickly. "Good night", he said outside his own tent and I swallowed. It was first then I thought about the nightmares.

When I entered the tent, Susan and Lucy were sitting on each bed, chatting. They were silence when I changed to a nightgown and climbed under the duvet.

"Catty?" asked Susan in a singing voice. "Have Peter kissed you yet?"

"That's non of your business", I growled and turned my back to them. They began to laugh.

"I bet he has!"

While Susan and Lucy continued talking, I tried to fall asleep. It had been a long day and I was tired.

I sat up, gasping and trembling. I couldn't remember what I had dreamt, just that it was awful. I remembered what Peter told me back in the Professor's house.

I rose from the bed and rushed out in the clear night. The camp was silence, and the only life was the few guards.

I stifled a sob and a faun looked at me in surprise.

I stopped outside Peter's tent and hesitated. It wasn't right just to rush in, but he had said I could come to him.

I pushed aside the fabric in the opening to the tent. It was dark, but I could see Peter sleeping in the bed.

"Peter", I whispered and gently shook his shoulder. "Peter, please, wake up." I stifled another sob when he opened his eyes and sat up.

"Catty? What's wro-" He didn't finish the sentence, 'cause he understood. "Nightmares?"

I nodded and he made me sit down on the bed beside him. Carefully he dried the tears away.

New tears ran down my cheeks and he pulled me into a warm embrace.

"Shhh, it was only a nightmare. Nothing can hurt you in your dreams", he whispered while he held me. I buried my face in the fabric of his shirt. My shoulders shook with silent sobs and he carefully rubbed my back.

After a while my breath became heavier and my eyes closed.

"Catty, you can't fall asleep in here", he whispered with something close to panic in his voice. It was no use and he sighed before he rose from the bed, lifted me into his arms and carried me back to the tent where Susan and Lucy still were asleep.

"Please", I muttered, half asleep as he covered me with the duvet. "Don't leave me."

In some seconds he only stood there, but then he sat down, and in a hushed voice he sang a lullaby I had heard many times like young.

**The next morning...**

"Catty, come on! You have to see this!" It was Susan's voice which woke me up that fatal morning when so much happened.

"What are you talking about?" I groaned and tried to cover my head with the duvet.

"Catty, come on! We're waiting for you outside, and you'd better hurry!"

I yawned and sat up. I blinked at the surroundings in some seconds, and then I got up from the bed and dressed in the same green and silvery dress as the day before. Someone had washed away the blood, and it looked perfect.

I yawned again while I hurried out of the tent. Peter, Susan and Lucy were standing outside, staring up at a hill.

I frowned up at it. "Is that who I think it is?"

Just a second later Aslan and the dark haired boy made their way down to us. They both stopped in front of us and I stared at first the boy, and then at Aslan. Edmund was back. How? I had no idea.

"What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past", the great lion said before he left us. An awkward silence lay upon us.

"Hello." Edmund was the first to break it. Lucy smiled, ran over to him and hugged him. He laid his arms around her, and for the first time at many months I saw the same boy as the one I used to play tag with before the war.

When they let go of each other, Susan was the next to hug him.

"Are you okay?" she asked with a bit of concern in her voice when she let go of him.

"I'm a little tired", he admitted.

I glanced at Peter and wondered what he was going to say. It was something about his look that made me stay away from him right then. Instead I turned to Edmund with a smile.

"Do I get a hug to?" I asked in a joking tone.

"Well, I guess so", he replied with a weak smile and I pulled him into a hug.

"It's wonderful to have you back", I said when I let ho of him. Again I glanced up at Peter.

"Get some sleep", was all he said. Edmund nodded and went toward the tent he shared with Peter.

I laid a hand on the oldest of the siblings' shoulder. He looked into my eyes before he turned to Edmund again.

"And Edmund", he called. The young boy stopped and saw back at us. A small smile had appeared on Peter's face. "Don't try to wander of." Edmund smiled back at us before he went into the tent.

I smiled. "Finally we're gathered again."

Peter's smile grew wider. "Yeah, and you know what?" I, Lucy and Susan saw at him with asking looks. "Finally I can relax and not be afraid that one of you might die."

I began to laugh. I didn't understand why, it only came. The others also began to laugh, and soon we were hunting each other between the tents.

We had decided to wait with the breakfast until Edmund woke up, and I sat between the two tents. A faun had found a book to me, and it was really interesting.

Someone fell down beside me and I peeked up at Peter. He didn't look at me, but I knew he sensed every movement I did. With a small smile a returned to the pages in the book.

We sat like that for some minutes, only enjoying each others company, then Peter turned to me.

"Catty?"

"Hm?"

"You know that I liked you since sixth grade?"

"Well, to me you were always like a brother", I replied, still without looking up from the book.

"No, I mean like-" he tried to explain, but then he stopped. "You're not listening to what I'm saying." Then he took the book out of my hands and closed it. He had a playful smile on his face.

"Give it back!" I exclaimed and tried to catch it. He smiled and held it out of my reach. I sat up, but he only pushed my back. He leant over me and pinned me to the ground, still with that playful smile.

"Are you sure you want that book?" he asked.

"Yes, please", I replied and rolled my eyes.

"Here you go", he laughed, handed me the book and moved away from me. "You just lost a kiss."

I stared at him in some seconds, then I sat up and pushed him to the ground with me over his chest. "Are you sure about that?" I asked with a smile before I lowered my head to kiss him.

"What are you two doing?" I lifted my head. Edmund stood outside the tent and stared at us. I blushed and moved off Peter who sat up. "Don't tell me you was going to kiss him", Edmund continued.

"And what so?" I replied, still blushing. Edmund only shook his head and stared at us in unbelief.

Peter got to his feet and helped me up. "Well, shall we ask the chefs to bring the breakfast here?"

I nodded and hurried to the 'kitchen'. On the way I found Susan and Lucy and told them about the breakfast-plan. Susan joined me, while Lucy ran back to her brothers.

About one quarter later we were gathered around the table eating. Peter stood with his back against a rock behind Edmund, and held a cup of tea while he stared to the sky, obviously thinking about something really important.

"Narnia's not going to run out of toast, Ed", Lucy said with a grin at her brother. He just replied with a smile and continued eating.

"I'm sure they'll pack something up for the journey back", Peter said. Everyone went silence and stared at him. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"We're going home?" Susan finally asked with a sad expression.

I bit my lower lip. To me it had seemed as if we in silence had decided to stay and fight against the White Witch, and then they would become heroes while I...

"You are", Peter replied Susan and returned to his place by the table. "I promised Mum I'd keep you safe, but it doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help."

"But they need us!" Lucy exclaimed. "All of us!"

"Lucy, it's too dangerous", Peter argued.

"But she's right", I said. "We can't just go back and wait there until you return. We can't stay there without knowing what happens to you. Peter, _I_ can't go back there, knowing you might die and never return. It would tear my soul apart!"

"Lucy almost drowned", he reminded me. "You almost died, and Edmund was almost killed!"

"Which is why we have to stay", Edmund said and interrupted Peter before he could continue. The young boy's voice was nothing but a whisper, but it still took everyone's attention. "I've seen what the White Witch can do, and I've helped her do it, and we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it."

In silence I agreed with him. I had never been so happy to have him there in my whole life. Maybe it was a risk, but I could at least stay by Peter's side until the war was over and done, and then... we would see what happened after that.

"I suppose that's it then", Susan said and rose.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked and turned to look after her.

She picked up her bow, quiver and horn. "To get some practise", she replied with a grin.

**One hour before dinnertime...**

I quickly learned that I hated fighting with a sword. I would much rather use magic, but Aslan insisted that I _had_ to learn how to protect myself without using it.

"Up with your arms, come on!" a centaur called Oriel told me.

"If you tell me that once more, I'm going to separate your human side from your horse side", I muttered when I did as he said.

Again I tried to hit him with the sword, but he easily blocked it, and then the sword left my hand, flew through the air and landed more than a yard away.

"You're dead, again", the centaur told me, and it was true. The last hours he had trained me, it hadn't gone very well. I was terrible when it came to swordfight, and Oriel's way of teaching didn't help much either. "Take a break", he said. "Meet here again in five minutes."

I sighed and went to find some water.

When I returned, I stopped to watch Peter and Edmund.

Edmund was doing really good, much better than me, and I didn't even want to try to compare myself with Peter. It was possible to see that he had used the time as good as possible. Oreius was standing at watching the two brothers fighting, and from time to time he came with an advise like: "If you hit him there, he'll fall and lose his sword."

"Are you prepared?" Oriel asked behind me.

I wanted to cry. Why was it me who had to get the strict teacher? I bit my lower lip to stop it from trembling. My arms hurt and I was covered with dirt after falling so many times.

I picked up the sword which still laid on the ground, and then we began again. Oriel instructed, and I did my best. It didn't work well this time either.

My eyes watered and I blinked to hold them back. Unfortunately, it distracted me enough for Oriel to knock the sword out of my hand again. This time he didn't even bother himself with telling me the fact that I was dead.

I turned away from him so he wouldn't see the tears which ran down my cheeks. I hated swordfight. I hated the sword. I even hated Oriel and his stupid way to try to teach me something I couldn't understand.

"Come on, pick up your sword", he encouraged me. "And by Aslan's Mane, stop crying!"

I turned to him and felt the anger inside me grow.

"Why can't you just understand that I'm not made for swordfight?!" I yelled at him.

In shock he took a step backward, but then I saw the anger flash in his eyes. "Because every person can learn to fight!" he replied with a cold voice. I clenched my fists.

"Well, then I'm no person!" I yelled back. "'Cause I can't learn how to fight with a sword, and especially not with _your_ training!"

"It's nothing wrong with my training, but the student who is too stupid to learn!"

I froze. We had the whole training pitch' attention.

Then I spun around and ran.

"Catty!" I heard Peter shout, and then I felt his arms around me. I buried my face in his chest and cried. He didn't say anything, but it didn't matter.

"Maybe you should come and train with me, Ed and Oreius", he suggested when I calmed down.

"But... I can't handle a sword!" I cried and looked up at him.

"Shhh, I'm sure you can", he whispered and dried my tears away. "You have to listen to what your heart tell you, not... other persons." At the last two words he send Oriel a look that clearly said 'I wish you nothing but death'.

"Fine, return to your jobs!" Oreius barked to the crowd who had gathered. Soon everyone had returned to their jobs, and the dark centaur came over to us.

"You two", he said to Peter and Edmund. "Two horses are waiting for you over there." With his sword he pointed over to the other side of the training pitch.

I bit my lower lip and held on to Peter. I didn't want him to leave me with the centaur.

"What about Catty?" Edmund asked with a look at me. To my surprise I saw concern in his eyes.

"I shall take care of her", Oreius replied.

"Peter", I whispered pleadingly, but he gently loosened my grip around his shirt.

"Oreius is the best trainer you could have, and though he looks quite strict, he really isn't." I stared up in those blue eyes and couldn't believe what I heard. "Go, now. I'll come back in about an hour."

I swallowed and forced the tears away. Then I nodded. Peter kissed my forehead before he smiled at me and whispered: "I know you can do it." I replied with a small smile.

The two boys hurried over to the two horses and I turned to Oreius.

The centaur handed me a staff. "Let me see what you can. Try to attack me."

I took a deep breath before I lifted the staff and swung it in something that would have been a deadly bow. The staff had the perfect weight distribution for me. My smile became wider. Then, all of a sudden, I swung it toward Oreius's shoulder. He parried easely and I dived under the saff he held. I hit him in the side before I jumped out of his way.

We continued like that for about an hour before Oreius suggested a pause.

"You're a good fighter", he remarked when he put away the staffs. "Next time we can use the swords."

Suddenly a beautiful, white unicron appeared, and on it's back sat Peter.

"Oreius! Catty! The White Witch have demanded a meeting with Aslan!" he shouted, and just a few seconds later he stopped in front of us. He reached down to me and pulled me up behind himself. I laid my arms around him, and together with Oreius we rode to Aslan's tent.

Nearly the whole army had gathered outside the huge, red tent.

I and Peter joined Susan, Lucy and Edmund. Aslan stood outside the tent and stared at the small dwarf who came up toward him, announcing: "Jadis, the Queen of Narnia, Empress of the Lone Islands!"

Behind the small man, the White Witch came. She sat on something looking like an armchair, carried by four cyclops. They placed it at the ground and the dwarf stepped aside with a bow to her.

I stared at her as she rose and came toward Aslan. There was no sound to be heard.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan", she said. Her voice wasn't high, but it took everyone's attention.

"His offence was not against you", the lion replied.

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?" Jadis nearly shouted.

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch!" snarled Aslan. "I was there when it was written."

Jadis smiled, but without humor. "Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me." My breath went faster and I glanced at Edmund who stood beside me. He was pale, and the camp was quieter than before.

"His blood is my property!" she said.

Peter unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the false queen, just as I took up my bow. A shining white arrow appeared. I heard more sword being pulled from the sheaths.

"Try to take him then", Peter said.

The Witch turned back to us. "Do you really think that mere force will deny me my right, _Little King_ and _Queen_?" she asked in a bored tone. Then she turned back to the reason why she was there, Aslan.

Peter took a step back and lowered his sword. I let the arrow disappear.

"Aslan knows, that unless I have blood, as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned and perished in fire and water", the Witch declared. Around us people gasped, and I was sure they would be quite able to give Edmund to her. "That boy", she pointed at Edmund, and instinctively I stepped in front of him, "will die on the Stone Table... as is tradition. You dare not refuse me."

I stared at Aslan. He couldn't let it happen. He couldn't let _her_ take Edmund. In some seconds his brown eyes met my violet eyes, and I could see he already had decided what to do.

"Enough", he said. "I shall talk with you alone."

My eyes widened. What had he planned to do?

Beside me Edmund sank down at the ground, shivering, and laid his face in his hands. I sat down beside him and gently laid an arm around him.

"He can't let her take you", I whispered. Edmund didn't answer.

After about a quarter, most of the others had sat down too, and three quarters after that the Witch came out through the entrance to the tent.

We got to our feet and stared at her. She only saw at us with hate in her eyes. I swallowed and took a step backward. Aslan appeared after her as she went down to her chair.

"She has renounced her claim of the Son of Adam's blood", he announced. It felt as if something really heavy dropped from my shoulders. Peter pulled Edmund into a hug, while I came from the other side. The young boy grinned.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?" the White Witch suddenly asked and stared at Aslan. In reply, he let out a warning roar. The Witch dropped into the chair with a hint of fear in her face.

The crowd cheered loud and I smiled. Aslan was really the best.

**Well, I know this chapter was really long, but still. **

**I hope you liked it, and please, leave a review:)**


	17. The Sacrifice

**Hi folks!**

**Had a good day? If you had, then maybe you should spare this chapter for tomorrow. I don't want to make your day bad, but this have to come, further or later.**

**Clip from next chapter:**

_I swallowed. On the battlefield there was no place to hide like that. The time of hiding had passed. Now it was our turn to try to make some peace in the world, or at least in that world._

**CH. 15 The Sacrifice**

It was dark, but the centaurs had put up light around the area where we sat. The fauns had moved the tables over to the side, and in the middle it was an empty place where Susan, Lucy the beavers and some others were dancing.

I wished someone would ask me to dance, and most of all I wished Peter would ask me. The only problem was that I hadn't seen him since Susan and Lucy went to dance, and that was about half an hour ago.

"Are you okay?" Edmund asked beside me. I sighed.

"Yeah, I guess so." I put up a smile just as someone tapped my shoulder lightly. I turned to see Peter standing behind me. He was dressed in a dark green tunic with long sleeves and the picture of a golden lion. He also had some brown trousers which didn't look really special.

To me it didn't matter what he was dressed in. If he looked like a king or a slave, to me he would still be special.

"May I have this dance?" he asked with a small bow and bid me his hand. I smiled. All my sadness had disappeared and I put my hand in his.

"It would be an honour", I replied and he led me out to the dancing pairs.

As he led me through the dance, I felt many eyes on me and I wondered if something was wrong.

"Why are they staring at me?" I whispered to Peter.

"Maybe because you look beautiful", he answered with a smile and I grinned at him.

"You would have said so anyway", I said. He chuckled as he twirled me around.

"You're right, I would, because to me you're always that beautiful princess who appeared in my life when I was two years old."

"By the way, when did you learned to dance?" I asked him, 'cause I couldn't remember he had been dancing before that evening.

"Well... a faun learned me some different dances", he replied and I laughed.

Like that the rest of the evening went by, and when it was time to go to sleep, Peter followed me back to the tent and kissed me good night.

I smiled and glanced after him when he disappeared into the other tent. Then I turned and entered the tent where Lucy was already laying in her bed.

I quickly changed to the sleeping gown and slid under the covers. It wasn't hard to fall asleep, but a terrible nightmare ruined my night.

_I stood beside Susan who was hiding behind some branches. Lucy was also there, and under us the Witch and her army was gathered. _

_The Witch stood on a great stone table, and trough the crowd of enemies Aslan came up. He didn't look majestic any longer, but like an old cat who had seen his days and was about to die._

_I swallowed. It had to be a nightmare, but on the other hand it was too real. The details and the small sounds not even a dream could imitate. _

"_Behove, the Great Lion", said the Witch and her army cheered. _

_I watched in horror as a minotaur went toward Aslan and lifted an axe. Aslan growled and the army cheered and laughed even more._

_The minotaur turned to the Witch who nodded. Then, suddenly, the minotaur turned back to Aslan and pushed him so he fell. Aslan didn't do anything to stop it._

"_Little kitty, do you want some milk?" the dwarf I recognized from earlier, asked and the army laughed. _

"_Why doesn't he fight back?" Lucy asked on the other side of Susan._

"_Bind him", the Witch commanded, and so happened. "Wait", she suddenly said. "Let him first be shaved." _

_I gasped, but no sound came from me. She wanted to make him ashamed before anything more happened. The army cheered loudly and the dwarf made his way over to Aslan where he took a knife and cut off a big part of the lion's mane, which he then lifted over his head._

_The closest of the people followed him quickly, and when they pulled back, Aslan had no mane left._

"_Bring him to me", said the Witch. It was first then I saw her black dress and long, black knife._

_Two minotaurs took the ropes and dragged Aslan up the stairs to the the Stone Table. On the Witch's commando everything went silence. I nearly didn't dare to breath, but then I remembered it was only a dream. A nightmare. It couldn't happen for real._

_I heard both Susan and Lucy gasp beside me, just when four women with vulture-face lifted each their staff, and in the same time they knocked them to the ground. It was the only sound to be heard._

_The Witch knelt down beside Aslan and nearly carefully stroke his fur. She said something, but I couldn't hear it. She was too far away, and anyway the wolves had began to howl to the sky. _

_Then the Witch rose and looked at the army. "Tonight", she announced, "the Deep Magic will be up here!" The crowd cheered. "But tomorrow", she continued, "we will take Narnia for ever!"_

_Then she turned to Aslan and said: "In that knowledge, despair", she lifted the knife, "and DIE!" The knife fell, but in a few seconds before it fell, Aslan's eyes met mine before they moved to Susan and Lucy. _

I sat up in the bed, trembling and gasping. I glanced at Susan and Lucy's beds. In the darkness I thought I saw them, but wasn't sure.

Silently I slid out of the bed, picked up the cloak and hurried out. It was too much for me to bear alone, and the only one who knew about my nightmares was Peter.

Carefully I pushed away the fabric hanging in front of the opening to the boy's tent. They were both sleeping peacefully.

"Peter", I whispered and sat on the bed beside him. I clenched my fists to stop them from trembling, but it didn't work.

Peter blinked and then saw me.

"I had a nightmare", I whispered and had to fight with the tears. I swallowed and he sat up.

"Oh, Catty. It was only a dream", he replied and pulled me into a warm embrace. Again tears ran down my cheeks and I buried my face in the fabric of his skirt. He gently rubbed circles on my back to comfort me.

I told him about the nightmare while he held me, and when I finished I felt a wave of relief wash over me. I wasn't the only to know about the nightmare any longer.

Suddenly he pushed me down and drew the sword which he pointed at someone who was standing in the door.

Edmund sat up at the sound the sword. First he stared confused at me, but then his eyes moved to the dryad standing in the opening, just like mine.

It was a dryad I was sure I never had seen in the camp before, and she didn't look as young as Sane.

"Be still, my princes and guardian", she said. "I bring grave news from your sisters."

My heart skipped a beat. Grave news? What could that be? Was it... no. My dream couldn't be real.

"Where are they?" Peter asked as he lowered his sword and frowned at the dryad.

She told us what had happened, and I nearly fainted. It was just as in my dream. Aslan was dead! He had sacrificed himself.

"No!" Peter barked and got to his feet. Somehow it didn't really shock me that he was dressed in the same trousers as in the evening, just with a white skirt. "It can't be true!"

Quickly he took on the boots which were standing by the bed, and then he took the sword and a vest before he rushed out. I knew where he was heading, and I knew that he wouldn't find what he searched.

"Get dressed and meet outside Aslan's tent in a quarter", I told Edmund with a sigh as I rose from the bed and went outside. The sun was rising fast and a cold wind blew from the ocean.

Inside the tent where I had been asleep just a quarter ago, I picked up the green and silvery dress from the day before.

"Catharina, the king have send me to see if you needed any help", said a polite voice behind me and I turned to face Sane.

"Well, maybe you could help me with the corset", I said as I took it on. The young dryad smiled and tightened it on my back. Then I put on the green dress. "Why do we have to wear corsets?" I asked her as she brushed my hair.

"I can't really answer that", she replied, "but I think it's some form for tradition."

"I hate the corset", I muttered. Sane giggled.

"I know. That's the very reason why I wear dresses where the corset is _a part _of the dress."

I looked at her. It was true. I hadn't really seen it before, but when she mentioned it I saw it.

"When this war is over, you have to tell me where to get such dresses", I said with a small smile.

"Of course I will!" she replied, and then in a whisper she asked: "Besides, is it true that you and King Peter are... you know, together?"

I spun around and stared at her. "Who have told you that?"

"I-it's just something they say!"

I sighed. "Yes, it's true."

"Then for your sake I hope he return from the war", she said and patted my shoulder.

"What do you mean? I'm also going to fight!" I exclaimed as we went out of the tent.

"But Catharina, a young lady like you certainly don't belong on a battlefield!"

I bit my lower lip and didn't answer. I really hoped Peter wouldn't say the same, and anyway, if he did, I would follow and join somehow. They couldn't stop me from that, if they didn't link me to some magical rock.

As we stopped outside Aslan's tent, Peter came out. "She's right", he said as he leaned against the map table which still stood outside after they had been planing last day. "He's gone."

"Then you'll have to lead us", Edmund told him. The way he said it made it sound nearly as easy as telling it. "There's an army out there, and it's ready to follow you."

"I can't" Peter whispered and I swallowed when I saw the hopeless look on his face.

"Aslan believed you could", Edmund replied with such certain in his voice that I had to look at him. "And so do I."

Peter also looked at the young boy, and for some seconds everything was silence and no one moved. Then a small smile appeared on Peter's lips and he turned to the table. I knew that those words from Edmund meant more than if I said the same.

"The Witch's army is nearing, sire", Oreius reminded us, though he glanced at Peter as he said it. "What are your orders?"

Peter didn't answer, but turned to me. "Catty, there is one thing I want you to promise me." I bit my lower lip and met his eyes. "I want you to stay here during the battle, and if we don't return... go home, make up a story about how we died and why you was the only remaining."

I swallowed. "Peter", I said, and my voice was shaking. "That's the only thing I can't promise you."

His eyes were filled with concern and despair. "Please", he begged and took my hands. "Please, do it for me."

"No!" I cried and moved away from him. "I won't promise that, I just can't!"

"Catty-"

"No! You have two choices", I said. I really didn't like what I was going to say. "One; you can take me with and place me somewhere in your midst. Two; you can link me to a rock and I'll hate you forever." I stared at him with tears in my eyes. "It's your choice."

In frustration he punched the table.

"You know I can't do any of them!" he nearly shouted, and to my big surprise his eyes watered. "Catty, why don't you understand that I just want to protect you because I love you?"

"I do understand that, but you can't chose my destiny for me forever. I'm old enough to take my own decisions."

"But if I take you with and you-" Before he could finish the sentence I closed the distance I had made between us, yanked his head down to me and kissed him.

"Do never finish that sentence", I whispered when I let go of him. "Don't even think about it, 'cause you don't know who hear your thoughts."

He laid his arms around my waist and pulled me into a tight hug where he leaned his head on the top of my head. We stood like that for a while, but then he pulled away.

"Fine", he whispered. "I will take you with, but promise me at least this: If I don't manage it, then take Susan, Lucy and Edmund strait home."

I sighed and nodded. "At least I can promise you _that_, but never think about it again before it happens. That's what _you _have to promise _me_."

He gave me a weak smile. "I promise." Then he took me into a new hug before he asked Sane to take me to the blacksmith and get me an armour I could wear in the coming battle.

**I know this chapter was really short, but I had already decided to put this in a chapter on it's own. **

**Now it's just, how much? One or two chapters left, but I have to tell you, that however it ends, I'm planning to write a continuation about the Golden Age. **

**Ops, shouldn't have said that. Anyway, please, leave a review in the box below.**


	18. The Battle of Beruna

**Well, here goes last chapter. It's sad, but most things have to take an end. **

**Please, like I said in the last chapter I posted, if you've had a beautiful and fantastic day, don't make me ruin it with this chapter. **

**CH. 16 The Battle of Beruna**

I stared over the head to the horse who had said that he was willing to carry me through the battle. He was named something that absurd like 'Yawron', but I didn't tell him I thought it was weird.

After Peter, Edmund and Oreius had decided where they should meet the Witch's army, Peter had asked me if I wanted to join him and Oreius. It had surprised me, most because he earlier didn't want to take me with, but also that he asked me. Why hadn't he asked any of the others? Edmund, perhaps? They were much better than me.

I smiled as I remembered the conversation where he had convinced me that I was the right to be by his side through the battle.

Suddenly a screech pierced the air and I glanced up at the gryphon who came towards us. Peter had send him to find out how close and hug the army we had to fight, was.

The gryphon landed on my right side and I looked at him.

"They come, you highness", he said to Peter, "in numbers and weapons far greater than our own."

"Numbers do not win a battle", Oreius said from Peter's other side, but I thought that was just as much to convince himself, as to convince the rest of us.

"No", Peter agreed, "but I bet they help."

Right then there was nothing I wished more than to pull Peter into an embrace. He was pale and looked cold, but I didn't get much time to think about it, 'cause right then the ground under us began to tremble, and still far away we could hear the army approach. Then, over the hill on the other side of the field, one single black minotaur appeared. He roared and lifted his axe over his head. The rest of the army came up behind him and continued until he stood in the middle.

The White Witch stood next to the minotaur, in a chariot pulled by two polar bears. I swallowed and would most of all just vanish. If that had happened before Dad went to the war or before we evacuated – though we then probably wouldn't have found Narnia at all, then I would never had been there, between Peter and the gryphon, staring at an army much bigger than our own.

That was the first time I thought about the idea that I could die. I pushed it as far away as possible, but it was hard.

Beside me Peter turned to look up at the cliff behind us where Edmund stood with the archers. When he had turned back, his eyes met mine. I guessed he could see the fear in my eyes, 'cause suddenly all fear disappeared from his face and it was filled by a warm smile.

"We'll get through this. We'll return to London with Susan, Lucy and Edmund, and maybe... maybe we'll get a life there... together."

I smiled by when he said the last. I hadn't thought that our relationship could become something more, something bigger, something like a family.

"We'll get through this", I replied and his smile grew wider in some seconds, and when he turned to look at the army, his smile disappeared. He removed his sword from its sheath and lifted it. Behind us horns were blown and the sound of battle cry, shouting and shaking of weapons rose behind us.

For a second I thought about Susan and Lucy who were watching over Aslan. My hand moved to the sword I had got from the blacksmith that morning, and in some seconds my thoughts also went to the white wooden staff on my back. If anyone tried to harm Peter or Edmund, they would get to taste some pure magic.

From the other side of the field, the black minotaur, Otmin I thought he was named, gave the signal to the army to attack. The army moved forward with a speed I hadn't imaginated. The ground shook under us as they approached, and suddenly I remembered the time in the bomb-cellar back in Finchley.

_Peter held his arms around me and Susan, while Mrs. Pevensie held Edmund and Lucy._

"_Shhh", the oldest of the boys whispered. "It's going to be okay. We're safe down here."_

I swallowed. On the battlefield there was no place to hide like that. The time of hiding had passed. Now it was our turn to try to make some peace in the world, or at least in that world.

Beside me Peter waited as the Witch's army moved closer. We both knew that he had to wait until the exactly right time if the first plan should work. He swept his sword through the air, and the gryphons on the cliff behind Edmund, took flight with rocks clenched in their feet. The gryphon next to me rose to join them, or lead them, I wasn't sure.

The first rock dropped, and a bunch of minotaurs flew into the air. Many were injured or killed, but then the dwarves began to shoot arrows at the gryphons, while harpies attacked them in midair. The gryphons turned in retreat, and those who were remaining of the Witch's first wave of soldiers continued. I wondered if they cared about the death around them.

Again Peter's eyes met mine. "I'm with you. No one will be allowed to touch you as long as I have something I should have said", I told him. Peter nodded and turned to Oreius.

"Are you with me?"

"To the death", the centaur replied.

Peter thrust the sword in his hand into the air, bellowing: "FOR NARNIA AND FOR ASLAN!"

I unsheathed my own sword. I didn't like it, but I had to spear the magic until later if I by accident would meet the White Witch.

Peter's unicorn reared up, and once it was back on all fours, it galloped forward and began the Battle of Beruna. I took a last deep breath before I made Yawron follow. I and Oreius were close up to Peter.

The rest of the army followed right behind, and in the shape of an arrow we charged toward the opposite army. The centaurs in the front lines lowered their spears and pointed them at the army we soon would collide with. The cheetahs were the fastest, and in top speed they passed all of us.

For a moment everything became silent and the world slowed down around me. I could hear nothing but my own heartbeat which filled my ears. Then the cheetahs collided with the snow tigers and the sounds around me washed over me like a wave.

A minotaur appeared at my right side, and I swung my sword at him. He was the first of a dozen who fell. The stink of blood and death filled the air. I hated what I was doing. Why hadn't I just stayed in the camp, just like Peter wanted?

Something in the shape of a firing bird flew in front of my and made a stripe of fire over the field, right in front of the Witch's army.

Under me, Yawron stopped and stared at the flames.

"Look, Lady Catharina! It worked!" he exclaimed. I didn't answer, 'cause I was to busy looking after Peter. When I finally locate him, I made Yawron hurry over to him.

"Peter, I have a bad feeling", I told him as I came up at his side. He nodded, just as an circle of blue – what shall I call it? - magical, ice made the fire run out.

In some seconds I stared at the White Witch who came towards us in her chariot pulled by the two polar bears.

"Plan B?" I asked Peter with sarcasm.

"I think so", he replied. "PULL BACK TO THE ROCKS!"

The army turned as the message passed every faun, centaur and talking animal. Together with Peter and Oreius, I and Yawron made our way in between the rocks where we had placed archers. There we would have a possibility to take the army once and for all.

I stopped Yawron and turned to look for Peter. He was the last who came into the cleft.

The archers on each side of the cleft send their arrows down at the army who followed right behind Peter with the White Witch like one of the first.

Up at the cliffs I could see that many of the archers had to fight against dwarves who had climbed up. One of the dwarves took up a bow and shot an arrow. It hit the white unicorn Peter was riding. He fell off it and slammed into the ground.

Before I could do anything, a rhinoceros began its way toward the army approaching Peter. Oreius passed me and followed the grey animal. I saw Peter who got to his feet and shouted that they should stop, but they didn't.

I watched in horror as the rhinoceros fell to the ground, and then Oreius who jumped over it. He was attacked by a minotaur, but managed to kill it. Then he charged toward the Witch.

"Oreius! No!" I shouted, but he didn't hear me. The Witch turned him into stone and pushed him to the ground where he ended up laying.

My attention moved back to Peter who was attacked by not less than three minotaurs and a dwarf at the same time. "Let's go and save the King", I said to Yawron who had been watching the same occurrence as I.

I lifted the sword as Yawron galloped toward the minotaurs who stood around Peter. On the way I spotted a spear which would be in my reach. I took it and drew it through one of the three minotaurs. Then I killed the second while Peter took the last. When the dwarf saw me, he began to run, but didn't reach far before Peter killed him.

Peter didn't get much time to thank me, because a snow tiger had decided to attack Yawron. I let out a scream of surprise and anger as I was pushed off. I got to my feet and swung the sword at the tiger. It roared and hit me with its paw. I didn't feel the blood which began to stream down my face.

"Catty!" I heard Peter shout as the tiger fell dead to the ground. "Take Edmund, find the girls and go home!"

"I can get Edmund out of here, but then I'm coming back!" I replied as I killed another enemy. "Yawron, you're hurt! Get out of here and find a healer!"

To my surprise the horse bowed his head before he darted away. I moved closer to Peter.

"Catty, please!" he pleaded and turned to me. He had lost his helmet, and his hair was in a terrible mess. Somehow it suited him.

"No, you said I could go with you, and you're not dead yet! I promised to leave if you died", I reminded him. After some seconds he nodded.

"Fine, then. Take Edmund away from here, and then go and die if you want so." Before he could go and attack another enemy, I yanked his head down to mine and gave him a quick kiss. Then I turned and ran toward Edmund.

"Come on!" I shouted to him and pulled him away from the battle. "I have to get you away before I continue!"

"If you're going to stay, then I will too!" I argued and tried to get free from me. Mr. Beaver appeared on the other side of him, just as we spotted the Witch.

She left a trail of statues behind her as she made her way toward Peter. She was right under the cliff we were standing on.

"He isn't me King yet", Edmund shouted as he ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped.

"No!" I cried and ran after him. I stopped and stared at him as he met the Witch.

She turned to him with a smile on her face. Edmund lifted his sword, but instead of attack her, he let it fall at her wand which then was divided in two pieces. I felt the magic which was released, and I knew what she was going to do.

I jumped off the cliff and pushed Edmund away just as I took the staff I still had on my back. I felt the end of the wand go through the armour and into my stomack. I gasped. The pain was worse than anything I had ever imagined.

My eyes met hers and I lifted the staff. "Your dead", I whispered as I released the magic inside me. Through the light I saw the Witch be blown away. I saw our enemies fall to the ground because they couldn't fight any more. I saw Peter scream my name, and then I saw Aslan who appeared with a new army. Lucy and Susan appeared on each side of the great lion.

We had won.

I fell to the ground. The staff fell out of my trembling hands. I knew I was dying. In some moments all I could see was the blue sky above me, and then I heard steps coming toward me. I wondered if I was back in the Pevensies garden when I first got injured.

I saw Edmunds worried face over me, and then Peter followed by Susan and Lucy.

The youngest of the girls took up the small bottle she got from Father Christmas. The bottle with the fireflower-juice.

She let a drop fall into my half open mouth. It was warm, and the second it touched my tongue my body also felt warm. In some seconds I thought I would be able to live a happy ending with Peter, but then my body told me something else.

I had used too much magic. More than my body was prepared for. I coughed and whispered: "I thought it was me who was going to save you."

It was first then I saw the tears in their eyes. They smiled. "Once it had to change", Susan replied a smiled and felt tired.

"Thank you for everything", I whispered. The smiles they had on their faces disappeared.

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked with wide eyes. I turned to meet his blue eyes. Those eyes I loved so dearly.

"Peter, I used too much magic. To kill the Witch was right beyond my power. That's the only reason why I'm not dead yet, but this is the end." I coughed again. Then, with heavy arms I took up one of the two golden necklaces Father Christmas gave me. I took Peter's hand and put the necklace in it. "This was meant for you."

Tears ran down his cheeks as he closed his hand around the necklace. "I can accept this", he said, "but I won't see you die!"

I smiled a small smile. "Then look away." I sighed heavily. "There's nothing you can do to stop the death. Just remember that I love you, and that we'll meet again, maybe sooner than you think. As long as you wear that necklace not even death can separate us." I swallowed it hurt to see him like that. "Please, there is one last thing I would ask for", I then whispered. "Save my things, included the staff, until I return."

After I said this, I closed my eyes.

"No... Catty... Catty, please!" Peter pulled me into a hug and held me close. I could feel his tears on my face. "Please, don't leave me here. I can't live without you!"

I felt myself drifting away. "Fare... well", was the last I said to him before everything around me became white and cloudy.

I sat up. Again I stood in the Hall of Destinies. Aslan stood in front of me, but he was not alone.

A man with silvery hair and violet eyes stood beside him. He smiled at me.

"Dad!" I exclaimed. He laughed.

"My little princess." I ran toward him and threw myself into his arms. For a second we stood like that, but then he stepped back and stared at me. "You have grown so much since the last time I saw you."

I smiled, and then I suddenly remembered Peter. I turned to Aslan who stood beside Dad.

"Aslan, what's going to happen to Peter and the rest of his siblings?" I asked in a concerned tone.

"They will become Kings and Queens of Narnia", the lion replied.

"Yes, but will I meet them again?" He chuckled.

"Of course you will. Your and Peter's destinies are already bound together so tight that not even death can separate you for long."

Then he turned and went toward the four windows I remembered. The only different was, now there were only three widows.

"As my daughter, you are free to choose how and when you and the King shall meet again", Dad told me. "Before you choose, I want you to know that I'm really proud of you. You're a true Star." He gently stroke my hair behind my ear, just as he used to when I was younger. In some seconds I closed my eyes, but then I opened them when he exclaimed: "Your ears!"

I stared at him, and then I touched my ears. They were pointy at the end. "I'm... an elf", I muttered in disbelief. Dad turned to Aslan.

"What do this mean?"

"Just that she is half elf, half human", the lion replied with a smile. I couldn't help but grin. Then my eyes moved to the three windows. I had already decided which one to choose.

"Well, then", I said with a smile. "We'll meet again soon, I presume."

I went through the window where I could see something that reminded me of Finchley.

As I closed my eyes, my hand touched the golden heart on the necklace.

"I love you, Peter."

**Story finished. **

**If you didn't like the end – I'm sure you didn't – then read Authors Note which I've added. **


	19. Authors Note - VIP

**Welcome to Authors Note.**

**Here I'm going to explain shortly why it ended like it did.**

_**Why did I make Catty die?**_

**The answer is, my dear friend, if the story should continue like I wanted, then she had to go to the Hall of Destinies again. **

**But don't be afraid, she _will_ meet the High King again. They will live together, though it might take some time before they get that happy ending most stories have.**

**So, I hope you will follow my next story where Catty have changed and lost her memory about her old life. **

**Please, leave a review in the box under and tell me what you think. **

**See you in the next story ;D**


End file.
